Youthful Innocents
by Nymphchild
Summary: Dumbledore's goddaughter is sent to help because of her special powers and unique training for this situation. Meeting two tricksters however changes her views on life and living. George/OC. Starts in book three.
1. Oi! New Girl!

16/12/2006 12:52:00

Pairing: George/OC, Ron/ Hermonie

Rating: Going to be M just for safety. Language, Violence.

Disclaimer: If I really owned the Weasley twin's do you think I'd be here or out having fun and playing tricks with them?

Chapter One

Oi New Girl!

Teddy stood in the great hall with her bag slung over her shoulder. Her tight jeans were wet and her long sleeved t-shirt was uncomfortable in the must of the English castle. Her dark green eyes looked around the hall with a little bit of nerve in them, analyzing the old building.

She set the canvas book bag down on the floor and walked up to a painting on the wall in the great hall. Slowly she reached her fingers out and touched the rough canvas. The portrait of Dumbledore chuckled looking down at her. She smiled up at it. "Oh, Theodore." The painting said. "You look dreadful."

Theodore laughed and covered her mouth at the interruption of the silence. "Thanks Dumbledore." She muttered. "So where's the real you?"

"In his study." The painting told her, looking her over from under his glasses. "Seriously darling…"

"I know, I know. Skin and bones." Teddy said before he could continue. She picked up the bag easily from the floor and began climbing the stair case. She stood in front of the gargoyle and it opened without her saying or doing anything. She looked at it suspiciously for a long moment before moving into the room and climbing up the spiral staircase. There was no one in the office and she sighed, looking at the big plush chair and the comforting fire in the hearth. After a moment she set her bag down and sat in the chair.

She looked over at the phoenix as it stared at her. "Hey." She muttered to it and it flew over to her and perched on the side of the chair. She reached up with one toned but thin arm and scratched behind its neck with slender fingers.

"Theodore." A voice murmured from the other side of the room.

The girl stood up to see the old wizard standing looking at her. It always amazed him how thin she looked. Now the dark eyeliner had dripped a little making her eyes seem even more dark. Her long black hair was wet and thick, bangs hanging just a little over those rather unnerving eyes.

"Master Dumbledore." She answered with a bow. "How are you?"

Dumbledore smiled, again with her voice realizing just how much of a child she was. "I'm well." He motioned for the girl to come over to him so that he could look at her. He didn't like how her father had moved her and the rest of her family to America but he knew why he did it. A slytherian and former supporter of You-know-who that had ended up seeing the error of his ways and marrying a muggle woman and having two half breed children was not something that would have been a smiled upon thing in this day and age. Her father had seen that in his foresight.

Dumbledore held her out at arms length and looked at her. She was thin but he could tell that she was uncommonly strong; something that would prove useful in the future battles, he was sure. Her eyes were sharp and dark, like a hunter and he smiled at this. Her father had raised her the way old wizards had been raised; as hunters and protectors... and of course with a few of his own trickster ways. Now it was his job to keep her safe her while her father, mother and little sister were in hiding and preferably make her be somewhat of a young person.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." She said softly. "I can't just sit back and not do anything."

Dumbledore nodded. "I know." He told her. "Come on. Lets get you settled in and some supper hum?"

"But…" Teddy felt his hand on the small of her back as he guided her down the spiral stair case and into the dark hallways. "What about Potter?" She asked.

Dumbledore chuckled at her eagerness. "All in good time my dear. All in good time."

"Hey," George Weasley nudged his twin and nodded over to where the head master was standing with a young woman clad in the Hogwarts uniform. She didn't seem to be that comfortable in it though. The tie was undone and the shirt gapped open at the collar. "You know her?" He asked his brother.

Fred looked up at the girl and Dumbledore raising an eyebrow at the beautiful young woman as she spoke to the headmaster in what appeared to be an equal fashion. "No…But I want to." He muttered tilting his head as if it would give him a better view. The twins watched as she grasped hands with Dumbledore before he shooed her off and watched with an amused smile like a father watches a child learning how to walk. "Let's invite her over here."

"Oi!" George yelled. "New girl!" She looked at them before narrowing her eyes at Dumbledore as he let out a chuckle.

She looked back at him, the red head who had called across the room at her. Slowly she walked away from the safely of Dumbledore and approached the twins. Oh yes, it was just her luck that there were two of them. "Hi."

"Brilliant she's an American!" Fred exclaimed hitting his brother in the chest. "Hi." He returned after that. "Come sit with us." George patted the seat in between them and smiled at her as she raised a dark eyebrow.

"I think that I'll just sit on this side." She told them, sitting on the other side of the table. She crossed her legs and looked at them as they starred at her with matching smiled on their faces. It was a good thing that she wasn't easily rattled. She looked down at her schedule and than back up to them, still smiling at her. "Okay," She muttered. "I'll bite. Who are you?"

"Took you long enough." Fred said. "I'm the handsome Fred Weasley and this toad is George."

"Twins." George interjected.

She gave a little smile. "I got that." She looked at them taking in the red hair and sparkling blue eyes. "I should have guessed you were Weasley's." She said it with a smile and it didn't sound like a bad statement at all. She held out her hand. "I'm Teddy."

George pushed Fred's hand out of the way before he could shake it. "Hi Teddy Bear."

Teddy narrowed her eyes slightly. "No, Just Teddy." She corrected.

Fred smiled at his brother, who smirked back. "Oh I think we'll call you our Teddy Bear."

George and Fred were pleased to learn that the young woman was not only a Gryffindor but in their class as well and sharing a dorm with Angelina and some of the other girls from their class. The Quidditch teammate told them that her bed had not been there when she had gone to bed the night before but had appeared by the time she had woken up.

Teddy stood in front of the charms class room propping herself up on a wall with her foot, eyes closed. Jet lag: She was hoping it wouldn't happen when she traveled magically but apparently not. She glanced up as she felt a presents on either side of her, seeing the two red heads, Fred and George on both sides of her.

"So are you two the welcome party or something?" She asked.

George and Fred grinned over her, being much shorter than them. "You could say that." George said wrapping an arm around her tensed shoulders.

"Or you could say that we're curios about any student that comes in after start of term, in the middle of the night, and who good old Dumbledore seems to have taken a personal interest in." Fred looked at his brother. "Better explanation?"

"Much." George conformed as they guided her into the empty charms room where their and evidently her next class was. "See if Dumbledore is keeping that close an eye on you it means one of two things. Fred?"

"One:" Fred said sitting her down in between them as she looked back and forth from twin to twin. "You're a naughty, cheeky little girl that needs a great deal of looking after so nothing bad will happen. In that case we are…three peas in a pod and could definitely tweek your talents at Hogwarts; we being the resident bad boys." He ran a hand through his hair as if to prove him point.

"Two:" George leaned in closer to her making her look back at him quickly. "And this one is actually the more fun of the two my darling Teddy Bear."

"Just Teddy." She clenched her teeth at the all too commonly used nick name.

He ignored her. "You're a good little girl who is a friend of the family. Shy, sweet and caring….innocent even. In which case we can corrupt you into our own trickster ways."

"Oh, I like that one." Fred said and both looked at her expectantly.

Teddy looked at them and smiled slightly. "Oh I don't think that you can corrupt me boys." She told them.

"Really?" Fred said, leaning in with interest.

"See that sounds like a challenge to us." George told her.

"You must be really bored here." She muttered to them looking back and forth again.

"Yeah well," Fred patted her back as the rest of the students filed into the room. "We're not going to be anymore."

"Hey you two!" Angelina Johnson came walking up to them. "You leave her alone!" The twins put on a matching innocent look and she glared at them, as she looked back at Teddy apologetically. "Sorry about those buggers. They daft." She offered her hand. "I think you're in my dorm. I'm Angelina. Why don't you come and sit with me?" She said friendly.

"Oi Angelina. Don't take away our fun!" Fred said.

The girl rolled her brown eyes. "There's only two places at a desk you twits." She said as she and Teddy sat at the desk in front of the boys.

Teddy smiled back at them, turning slightly around in her chair as the professor came in but still thinking, _What an interesting pair. Maybe this will be more fun than I thought. _

The small professor looked at a piece of parchment than up at her with a giddy smile. "Miss Elwood!" She gave a nod keeping her face passive. "It says in this note from the Headmaster that you use wandless magic. Is that correct?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes Sir." She told him, spinning her quill in between her fingers.

The small dwarflike man clapped his hands. "Brilliant." He looked around the rest of the class. "What a treat for you all! This is very rare so we normally don't talk about it until specialty classes. But now that we have one it's a perfect opportunity." Teddy looked down at her desk top. Just what she needed. More attention. "You see there are a few beings, most rare wizards and witches that can channel the power of life around them. Because of this their powers are far harder to control because of the immense amount of life on the planet. Normally the people who can use this talent are not even classified as wizard or in Miss. Elwood's case, witch but as elementals. They can harness one element mostly." He looked at Teddy. "Would you please show us yours!?"

He sounded way to excited about it and she knew that it wasn't actually a request. Most likely it was more for himself to see than for her to demonstrate to the class. Slowly she got up from her seat and walked over to an open window. Everyone was watching her, not that this was anything new. She was used to being watched by both Muggles and wizards. The product scandal in the Wizarding world and the heiress to a shipping fortune in the muggle world had pretty much guaranteed that there was no way that she was going to have a moment of peace in her life.

She reached out and lay the tips of her long fingers on top of the open window sill.

George and Fred looked at each other and shrugged, looking back to see one of the vines from the outside wall into the window and looping around her wrist as her eyes followed it.

"Wicked…" Both boys hissed watching as it spouted a flower that grew rapidly from it and blossomed in an instant.

"Well that was impressive." George chased after her as his other brother watched with a grin, knowing that George would bring her back to them.

"Imagine if I can do that with flowers that I can do with thorns." She muttered, wondering briefly if it would scare the red head away. She doubted it and if it did than it would seem that she had misplaced her interest.

"Hey." George grabbed her wrist and she stopped and turned to him, holding the book to her chest. He smiled at the curios look on her face. He was more than interesting in the type of thrones and trouble she could cause with such a talent. "Why don't you let my brother and I show you around Hogwarts?" He suggested.

Teddy looked up at the tall, handsome, red head. "Alright." She finally said and he smiled putting an arm around her shoulders and guiding her back to his brother.

George looked over the library at the girl as he pretended to read. She glanced up from time to time and both brothers would look down. The girl shook her head and looked back down at the book of charms only to feel their eyes raise to look at her again as she did. Finally she slammed the book closed and walked over to them.

Fred looked up and pretended that they hadn't been spying. "Yes?" He asked casually.

Teddy didn't say anything but turned the book over so the words were the right side up and patted him on the shoulder before walking away.

George watched her with a smile on his face. Before turning back to his twin who was looking at his book than at him than at the door that she had just left from. "One of us needs to marry that girl."

Teddy groaned as she saw the younger Malfoy spot her from down the hall and smirk walking towards her. At least it wasn't his father. She could tolerate Draco's attitude towards his genetic inbreeding but it was his father that really got under her skin. She turned but he had already caught sight of her and was waltzing down the hall with his lackies.

"Elwood." He said standing in front of the older girl.

"Since I was born." She returned turning, back to him.

"Yes." Malfoy sneered. "What an unfortunate thing that was." Some of his cronies chuckled.

She looked at him calmly. "Is there something you wanted boy or are you just in the mood to be hanging from a tree in the Forbidden Forest all night." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Its not like I haven't done it to you before." She murmured darkly.

"Hey." She felt George and Fred standing behind her. They had come out of the library bored after she left cause there was no one to convince to play trick with them just to find the girl and Malfoy squaring off. "This little blitter bugging you?" He asked.

Malfoy sneered. "Leave it to you Elwood to associate with low blood like the Weasleys when you come to the school. Just what you'd expect from your breeding."

"Malfoy," Said an older Slytherian, Blaise, coming up and standing behind them. "Don't push it."

Teddy stepped closer to Malfoy. "You're the old low class braggart I see here Draco. I suggest you don't ever say something like that in my presents again unless you want to cry for your daddy to save you." Her voice was soft but threatening.

Malfoy wrinkled his nose and stalked off but not before muttering that she was "filthy half breed trash" and little sister was a "filthy and disgusting mudblood."

"Hey!" George yelled at Malfoy and glanced at her. She looked fine with the first comment but the second one lit her eyes alight and even the Slytherian at their side straightened up instantly and went to draw his wand but Teddy's tan hand shot up first and a vine from outside shot in from a window and wrapped around his ankles, pulling him out of the open window and hanging him from the high vault.

"Oh my god!" Fred and George laughed, clenching their stomachs.

"Theodore…" Blaise warned.

She glanced at the black haired Slytherian boy. "Relax Blaise. I'm just playing with him." She saunter over to the high window and leaned out it. "See Draco; crying like a little baby again!" The vine brought him swinging over to her. "Call my mother and sister that again! Do it! I dare you! All I have to think about is you crashing down to the earth and this plant will do it for me!"

"Theodore!" She turned to Blaise who looked at her sternly. "He gets the point."

George and Fred looked at the Slytherian surprised that he was telling the girl what to do knowing about house rivalries. They were even more surprised when she looked back at him and gave a curt nod. The vine moved back into the hall and deposited Malfoy to the floor in a thump.

She moved over to him and sat on her hunches in front of the blond boy. She lifted his chin with her slender fingers, elegance rolling off of her. "Insult my family…" She glanced back at the Weasley's (one of their brothers had joined them it seemed), a boy she guessed to be Potter and a young woman. "Or my friends again Malfoy and thorns will be the least of your worries." She got up as he scrabbled away. "Oh!" she called after him. "And go a head and tell 'daddy'. He and my dad are long over do for a conversation." He turned but continued his rapid sprint.

"Wow." The young woman said to her. "That was amazing."

She looked at Fred and George smiling at her and than at Blaise. "Sorry," She told him.

The Slytherian shrugged. "Nothing else you could have done. You know how the Malfoy's work. If you hadn't asserted yourself you would have never heard the end of it." He turned and followed the other Slytherian's down the hall.

"What the bloody hell was that prat talking about?" The new red head said.

Teddy smiled slightly. "Blaise is my cousin. We're still very close." She told them. She looked back up at Fred and George. "Thank you for trying to defend me." She murmured, suddenly looking a little shy as she clenched her hands in front of her.

George smiled slightly and nodded. "Anytime darling." She looked up at him a little startled.

"Not that you needed it." Fred pointed out.

"My sister is four years old." She said tarring her eyes from George to his mirror image. "I can't stand people picking on her like that." She folded her arms over her chest and looked down the hall where they had fled. She glanced at the younger three eyes landing on Potter before moving back to the boys that had effectively become her tail for the week and a half she had been here. "I just wish it was his father. At least than I wouldn't have to worry about him crying."

"Miss Elwood. Mr. Potter." Snape marched up to them but none of them moved, in fact if anything they seemed more amused than anything. She took in all of their emotions quickly making sure that none of them were scared. Maybe this place did have some hope in it. "I should have known I would find this band of miscreants here."

"That's not very nice Professor." Teddy murmured.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She was defiantly as defiant as her father. "The head master would like to see you." He told her.

"But Malfoy completely deserved it." Ron protested.

Snape eyed him. "I haven't heard of that misfortune yet but I'm sure I will." He looked back at Teddy. "Now Miss Elwood." He hissed.

She nodded and looked back at them, grabbing Georges wrist as he turned to leave. "Save me a seat at dinner?"

George grinned broadly. "Right in between us." He assured her, before turning to his brother. "She's all ours." He muttered as she walked away with Snape.


	2. Harsh Mission

17/12/2006 09:02:00

**Chapter Two**

**Harsh Mission**

Dumbledore was waiting for her in his big chair in his study. "Theodore." He said brightly. "Please sit. How is Hogwarts agreeing with you my dear?"

Theodore nodded and did so, small body sinking into the chair across from the man who few people knew was her godfather. "It's cool I guess."

The head master smiled. "I'm glad that you are making friends. I must admit that part of the reason why I brought you here is that for once I want you to be a girl and not a weapon. You are after all only a young woman with a great deal of power in your hands…mind to be more specific."

"I take it that this visit though, is either about the reason you brought me here or why I was holding the Malfoy prick out the window by his ankles." She leaned back and crossed her legs, looking very regal and semi evil indeed.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Yes, regarding that…." He smiled and congaed up a tea kettle for them, pouring her a cup and than floating it over to her with a flick of his wand. "If I could ask you too keep your abilities for your training Mr. Potter that would be wonderful." She frowned down into her cup and mumbled something. "I'm sorry?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright… if we get started soon." She took a sip of the gray liquid. "As soon as you tell me exactly what I'm doing." He raised an eyebrow as if he already expected her to know. "I know it has something to do with Potter and Tom Riddle."

"You're father calls him that. Hum…I'm surprised he knew." Dumbledore murmured.

She gave a nod. "Whatever it is Godfather," She set the cup on the desk in front of her and leaned a little forward. "You know I will do it if it brings an end to this." She smirked. "Or if it causes trouble for the opposition."

Dumbledore put a hand under his chin and looked at her. "Why so badly Theodore?" He murmured. Teddy looked down at the ground before glancing at the pensive a little bit away from them. He looked at her in shock. "Your father…he let you see…." He stopped, shocked at the measures that Edward Elwood, the once high society aristocrate, had done to in order to prepare his oldest daughter for what they had expected her to do since the moment that they had found out what she was.

Teddy looked up at him with green eyes shining. "I wont let my sister grow up in that world. Another generation can not be submitted to this…." She looked at the door and knew that there was someone listening. She didn't care. He would hear soon enough. She looked at Dumbledore again. "This perversion of a creature."

Dumbledore nodded, pleased at how she had worded it. He couldn't have come up with a better term for it himself and she did have know a great deal about the dark lord in order to word it so accurately. No wonder the girl was so serous when it came to these things. "Mr. Potter come in."

Harry entered the room slowly. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a chair appeared for him. The boy looked at the young woman that sat there. He had seen what she had done to Malfoy and heard her say but other than that he didn't know a thing about her.

He looked nervous, like he had just walked in on something that he wasn't sure about. As if she were about to scold him. She gave him a small smile of reassurance and he gave an uneasy one back before looking at Dumbledore.

"Harry, this is Theodore Elwood…I believe people call her Teddy." Dumbledore watched as the young boy gave a nod. "She is here for two reasons. One to protect herself and two…more importantly to her I think, to train you."

Harry looked at the girl. "I know…I mean I've heard, she's powerful but wouldn't a Professor …."

"A professor would teach you magic you can use." Dumbledore looked at Teddy as she sat straight in her chair. "You'll never be able to master anything that Theodore does…just as she has problems with normal magic and can't use a wand."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "You can't use a wand?" He asked. He had never heard of a wizard like that.

Her green eyes turned to him and he felt the warmth in them seep out despite her cold domineer. Dumbledore evidently noticed too. "As you can see at this very moment," He said softly. "Theodore draws life from all around her in order to perform her magic…Wands, even the best, snap under that power. Believe us we've tried….I believe in an actual fight you were taught to use a sword to channel your power?"

She gave a small smile. "I use my body more." She murmured. "Magic can get you far Harry but it wont be enough…which is why I suspect I am here." She glanced at Dumbledore and he nodded. "Magic also…" She stopped and frowned to herself before waiting for the head master to nod his consent again for her to continue. "Has a habit of tarring you apart."

Dumbledore gave a little chuckle. "Miss Elwood is going to get you into peek physical…and mental (If that's the word for it) condition." His eyes sparkled at the girl. "Along with many other useful things I suspect."

Harry nodded, unsure of what the girl could teach him. "When?" He asked. Teddy raised an eyebrow as if she had been wondering the same thing.

Dumbledore stood and the other two did as well. "Tomorrow…start as soon as possible." He held out his hands. "Now you're both going to miss supper if you don't go on." Both nodded and started to leave but when Dumbledore said her name it had such a tone that both stopped.

Harry looked at the both of them and suddenly she didn't appear to be in Fred and Georges class but oh so much older. She stood sideways and he swore if he took off his glasses and let his eyes un-focus she was disappear that's how thin she was, like she had been fighting some demon for years. Still she was regal and quite beautiful, looking back at the head master with a matching sadness and seriousness that entered the old mans eyes.

Dumbledore looked at the girl and he suddenly regretted having to say the words that would leave his mouth, just like he had regretted saying them to her father when she was born. Perhaps even more now that he was looking at the product of the same statement. "Turn him into you if you have to."

Shock entered her as she heard that, looking at the normally kind old man. She knew he was never soft though he appeared to be; kindness did that to a man. Still she hadn't expected something so harsh from him. She looked back at Harry who looked in between the two of them in confusion, before lowering her eyes. She had never disobeyed her father or Dumbledore before. She glanced back up at Harry, than to a mirror with her own reflection in it, than back up at Dumbledore. "I can't do that." She said softly. She looked him straight in the eye. "I wont do that."

Dumbledore let out a sigh, feeling some weight lift off him as she said that.

McGonagall came in as the two teenagers left and the door closed. The old witch looked after it as the metal clicked back into place. She looked at the Headmaster. "Is it really wise to leave that boy in the hands of someone so…confused?" She asked.

Dumbledore could swear he still felt the heat of life from where the girl had been sitting. He looked at the Professor and gave a small sad smile. "There is nothing confused about her Minerva." He murmured. "The only thing different about her is that she knows what she will become if she keeps going down her path. And yet…she believes that it is the only thing she can do….maybe it is right now."

Harry looked at the girl as they walked down to the Great Hall. "So," He began awkwardly. "When do you want to meet up tomorrow?" He asked.

His words tore into Teddy's thoughts. She looked over at him, grateful for the momentary distraction. "After you're Quidditch practice... I've been told you're the seeker?" She told him remembering Fred and George talk about it behind her that day in charms. She smiled to herself. "You _should _be warmed up by than."

Harry looked at her in shock as she pushed the doors to the great hall open. "Warmed up!?"

"Yep!" She called back.

Harry chased after her as moved to sit across from the twins but Fred and George each grabbed one of her arms and sat her in between them.

"But I'll be too tired after practice. Wood is being extra hard this year!" Harry protested.

George and Fred looked at the two of them. "It's true." Fred told her. "He's mauling us this year to be the best."

"Yeah well," Teddy looked at the boy across the table. "I don't think Voldemort will give you a Quidditch pass."

"Oh but he should." George said darkly. "With things this year Wood is more frightening than You-know-who."

"Maybe the first lesson I should give you is on not whining." Teddy muttered as Harry got up and walked over to Hermonie and Ron, evidently explaining how she was a slave driver or something of the like.

George smirked at her and than at his brother. "You can teach me a lesson any time." He muttered under his breath. He looked up to see her giving him a raised eyebrow. "Did I say that out loud?" He said airily.

"So what are you doing to Harry after Quidditch?" Fred asked munching on a piece of bread and trying to distract her from his twins obvious perversion.

Teddy stuck her leg out randomly behind them and tripped Malfoy who fell flat on his face. She glanced back as if she hadn't done anything. "Watch your step there kiddo." She said brightly.

Draco glared at her. "Bitch."

"Prick."

And he moved on. Fred and George cackled as she looked back to them. George took her hand in his in an overly romantic gesture. "Will you marry me?"

"Maybe later." She said off handedly before explaining to the twins why she was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy walked onto the Quidditch field just before practice was over, standing in the stands. She looked up into the sky and saw everyone flying. Her stomach hit the floor and she sighed. God she hated brooms, but she did her best to keep her stomach in place as one of the twins dive boomed her at a speed where she couldn't tell them apart. She kept her face passive but she knew a practiced person would be able to read her….luckily she doubted that anyone but Dumbledore was there.

She glanced over to see Professor Lupin sitting not far away watching the practice. Slowly she made her way over to him and stood, arms crossed, looking at the sky. "Here for practice?"

"Somewhat." Lupin said with a weak smile. "More for yours than Mr. Woods though."

She gave a little nod as she looked over the boy they were both meant to be teaching. "He looks strong." She muttered and felt Lupin's eyes move towards her. "But not enough."

"What are you going to teach him?" Lupin asked as he motioned for her to sit.

She did and sighed. "Honestly…I don't know yet. It's not like there's a lesson plan for this sort of thing." Lupin chuckled and nodded. "All I can do in make him stronger and hope its enough to help him for the abuse that will come."

"Abuse…" The skinny man murmured. "That's a good word for it."

"Good practice guys!" Wood yelled. "Just make sure that you work even harder tomorrow. It was great."

They all came swooping to the ground grumbling. Harry looked over and pointed to the showers but Teddy shook her head no. There was no point. She was going to test their endurance. By the time she was done with this boy he would be able to run for miles without catching his breath.

"Theodore." She looked back over at Lupin. "We should…work on this together. It would be better to at least talk about it." He suggested and Teddy nodded her agreement.

Harry was walking up to them now. "What are we doing?" He asked pushing his hair out of his eyes. He was obviously exhausted thanks to the very handsome Quidditch captain.

"Not much….I was going to run you through the forest a few times but I don't think you'll make it." She said watching him let out a sigh of relief. She stood and stretched her arms. "So we're going to run around the lake a few times instead…see how long you last before passing out on your feet." His eyes widened and she smiled. Oh how she did like being the teacher.

The boy could hardly stand anymore he was so tired. He barely managed a nod and tripped on the way up the stairs. She smiled at him as she watched, making sure that he made it up the stair without incident. She sighed and looked around than down at her watch. She still had time to make it down to the kitchens before curfew and even if she stayed out later than its not as if anyone could catch her.

She smiled to herself and began to walk. Dumbledore had told her how to get to the kitchens, than told her that he wasn't meant to tell her…than pretended he didn't. Still she couldn't exactly find the way and by the time she did, not only was it past curfew but her stomach was making her somewhat less stealthy with its growling.

She climbed into the portrait hole, ironically a large bowl of fruit and let her eyes adjust to the darkness inside. "Subtle…" She muttered to herself.

"SHHH!" She heard someone hiss. "They'll hear you!"

"Stop kicking me than you prat!" Came another male voice.

She smiled even brighter now and snapped her fingers, a small flame appearing above as if she had just clicked on a lighter. She looked around and saw no one. Fortunately, giggling could be coming from under one of the tables. She took a step closer.

"SH!" The too-loud whisper came again. "They're coming!"

She bend down and pulled a white linen table cloth up to see the Weasley twins sitting under it with a big pile of sweets in between them. They looked at her, fringing innocents with big blue eyes. She sighed and let the flame in her hand extinguish before snapping her fingers again so that all of the candles in the room lit up with a soft "Lumos". She sat on her hunches with her elbows balanced on her knees. "You guys really suck at this whole sneaking thing." She told them with one of the small slytherian like smirks that they were already getting very used to.

George gave a weak smile and held out a hand full of Every Flavored Beans to her as a sort of peace offering. She smiled at him specifically and he suddenly felt his heart give out for a moment at the tiny up twinge of her lips.

She got up and walked over to a cabinet as the boys crawling up, pulling an apple out of the space and taking a bite while she went about finding the ingredients to make a sandwich.

"So…" Fred said eyeing the turkey she was putting onto the bread. "How did you know which portrait whole the kitchen was?"

Teddy looked at him and then at her sandwich where his eyes had stayed. "Lucky guess." She muttered. Honestly. It was a bowl of fruit? How much more obvious can you get? She looked over at George, who ran his tongue over his lips as she smeared some mustard on the bread. She rolled her eyes. "Would you both like a sandwich instead of just candy?" She asked sweetly.

Both twins turned as if they hadn't been looking at anything and certainly weren't hungry. "Well if you're making extra…" Fred started.

"It would be very rude indeed of us not to eat." George finished.

Teddy smiled to herself and shook her head. "Alright." She muttered, making two others quickly. When she looked up George already had snuck his fingers under her arm and was edging the plate towards himself with an innocent look on his face.

Teddy caught his eyes with hers and felt a slow shiver crawl down her spine, with surprising effects. She lifted her arm slowly so that he could take it away. "You are so lucky I'm absolutely growing to adore you both." She muttered more to herself than to them.

George smiled at this and winked at his brother. Oh yeah, they had this little potential trouble maker in their grasps.


	3. Got Wood?

18/12/2006 08:40:00

**Chapter Three**

**Got Wood? **

"Teddy." Oliver Wood said running up to her in the hall.

She turned in a whisp of black hair to the older student. "Hi….its 'Wood' right?" Like she could ever forget that name with all of the innuendo's she'd made in her head. She smiled pleasantly though and pushed the thoughts away.

"Aye, Oliver Wood." He said with a charming grin. "Do you mind if I borrow you for a moment?"

Teddy looked back towards her class. She had been Hogwarts for a few weeks now and had found that she was actually enjoying herself. But than again she did have the twins who had seemed to take a personal interest in her and entertaining her. Being away from the spot light of her world had helped her and she found that it was so much easier to be herself and relax. "I have charms…." She said gesturing to the class room.

"I'm sure you do." He muttered. She raised an eyebrow at his implication and couldn't help but smile a bit. "It'll just take a moment." Oliver said taking her by putting a hand behind the small of her back. "See, I'm a Quiddtich Captain and I hear you're a wee bit of a slave driver with Potter eh?"

"The boy needs training." Teddy responded, turning to the handsome young man. "Didn't mean to step on any toes _Captain_."

Oliver grinned at the title. Oh this one was spunky. No wonder Fred and George had been plotting on recruiting her for one of their little games. "Ya didn't. I just wanted to see if you wanted ta help me ou'."

Teddy held her books in front of her as they stopped in front of the class room. _I'll help you with anything you want. _She thought but she kept a straight face on. "If you want me to stop tiring Harry Potter out, you're doing to have to take it up with Dumbledore." She told him.

"Oh no, no, no love." Oliver said with a smile. "I want you to help tire the rest of the team out."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that kinda girl Oliver." She joked. _But you I might make an exception for. _

Wood laughed at the cute, clever, little girl. "Its only been two weeks since you started trainin the lad and he's already faster than I ever got 'im. An' trust me. I'm a wee bit obsessed with my team bein' the best."

Teddy looked into the room as she saw the last of the students file in. Fred in George were on the other side saving her a seat in between them as usual. They looked at her and Wood on the other side of the door curiously.

She smiled looking back at Wood. "You want me to help whip your team into shape." She guessed.

Wood grinned at her. "What do you know. Pretty, strong and smart. We'll go over the details 'night than? Common room? You can even bring the boys."

Teddy grinned. "I'll think about it." She said to him. "We'll see if you and me can work a deal." She said, taking a step back into the room and raced to her seat before class could start.

Just as she did her cousin walked past her desk dropping a note onto it and walking stone faced to his seat on the slytherian side of the table.

_Miss Elwood, _

_You will report to my office after your charms class to get you enrolled in advanced potions. This is not an option for you. Be prompt or I will lower your grade instantly. _

_Professor Snape_

Great, Teddy thought folding it up and putting the paper into her robes.

George and Fred leaned into her, matching smiles in front of her face grabbing her attention. "What was that about?" Fred asked.

Teddy looked at him and smiled, before glancing at his brother who now had a very stern look on his face. "Your captain just propositioned me." She told them.

George nearly chocked. "He did what?" He sputtered, heart dropping to a surprising low level in his stomach.

Teddy smiled at him innocently. "He wants me to help him train you all." She reworded as Fred cackled. "Unless you don't want me to…?" She tried as George still looked a little disturbed by the statement.

George stared at her unsure of what to say. Oliver Wood hum? He couldn't say he was surprised. Honestly the reason why the twins were better on not play tricks on the captain was not because of what they were afraid he would do to them in practice (Though that should have been a thought) but out of fear for the mobs of fan girls. George looked down as she crossed her legs, riding the skirt up a little higher without knowing it. He gulped. The thing was that Teddy was no fan girl, in fact it wouldn't surprise him if she already had a fan base starting up for her. He looked at the tan skin of her thigh before realizing that he was staring and slowly slipping off his seat trying to get a better look. He cleared his throat and straightened as his chair shifted.

Fred looked at his brothers face as he composed himself. If his twin were anymore obvious about his little crush his lips would fall onto hers. "I think he'd like you to do something else physical with him."

"Fred!" Both George and Teddy hissed at him.

XXXXXXXX

Teddy crossed her legs at the breakfast table. It was Saturday so everyone that hadn't been called out for quittage practice was still in bed at eight. She smiled as Dumbledore sat across from her and poured tea into a cup for her.

"Good morning Theodore." He said.

"Good morning Godfather. Thank you." She took the tea cup and smiled at the peppermint smell, pulling her head phones from her i-pod out of her ears. "How can I help you?"

Dumbledore smiled. "So professional Theodore." He handed her the paper for that day and the congaed up a platter of biscuits. She took one gratefully. "How was your work out?"

"Good." She told him. "I took a run through the forbidden forest. Found a few giant spiders that tried to get a hold of me but…Its going to take more than 8 legs and falling from the sky to bring me down... In fact, it was hardly enough to raise a breath." She leaned back and pulled her legs up to her chest looking mildly disappointed. "Actually," She mused out loud. "I wonder why they would even bother. Its not like I have much meat on me anyway."

"Well I hope you're not taking the Weasley twins with you." Her head shot up and he smiled. "I hear you three have become close."

"You mean you've been keeping an eye on me…and since you have, you would know that I would never put them in danger most of all with those annoying dementors to avoid." She said and the headmaster shrugged, bread showing the smile that was covered by the teacup. "What else have you 'heard'?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Just that you've been becoming close…closer than I think I've ever heard you being with someone besides that surfer friend of yours at home." He poured her another cup of tea. "You want to tell me why them?"

Teddy leaned back. "That's rather private headmaster." She leaned back and smirked at him and he found it just like her fathers. She, after all, was a playful child though she tried to hide it; her befriending the Weasley twins nearly instantly proved it. She was always drawn towards mischief weither it had a purpose or not.

"If it is just a friendship than why is it private?" He murmured with a cocked eyebrow.

"You know that I…." She paused. "You know my fate Master. Regardless of the outcome of this storm…I will die." She watched the headmasters face as he frowned. "I'm not afraid to die Professor. I've been taught since I was little what danger lay in what I was and what I was being molded into."

Dumbledore looked at her and touched her hand over the table in a fatherly like manner. "What a sad thing it is that you had to grow up knowing and believing that…because now you will make it happen."

Teddy looked down at their hands. "It could be worse…" She murmured. "I could be like Potter and be weak. At least this way I have the advantage."

"Let me ask you something than Theodore." He said leaning back. "Now that you are forming these bonds…with people that will not understand your sacrifice or at least not except it, what will you do when it hurts them?"

She looked at him her eyes moving though as if searching for the answer on the page of her mind. "I…." she looked over as the Gryffindor quittage team came in, whining that they need…much have, at any cost, breakfast. "If they do not except it than they will still be alive." Her unearthly green eyes caught the two red heads just before they caught her and she looked away. "I will do what needs to be done." She told Dumbledore. "Just like I was taught."

Dumbledore smiled at her and looked as the twins started to come over. "Right than…do what needs to be done. Nothing more." He patted her on the shoulder and congered several more place settings. "Enjoy yourselves boys."

"Morning love." Fred said brightly as he and George sat on either side of her, Lee and Oliver sat on the other side.

George kissed the side of her head and reached in front of her, snagging a biscuit off of her plate.

"How was your run?" Oliver asked, distracting her.

"Fun." Teddy slapped Georges hand away from her plate as he pouted at her. "Fine." She sighed and put a biscuit into his mouth, finally giving into his silent demand for attention.

"Merlin." Lee laughed. "You are the perfect woman."

George made a sound of approval at this before straightening up. "I'm just too adorable to deny." He reasoned putting his head on her shoulder and grinning.

Oliver snorted. "Too bad that doesn't help you with your quittage."

"Or actually getting the girl for that matter." Lee put in with a snicker.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Do you guys want me to leave so you can keep talking about me?" She asked, shrugging George off of her so that she could get another cup of coffee.

"No, no." Fred said with a laugh. "You're plenty good at making fun of George. You can stay with me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from his twin. George glared at him and put a hand around her waist pulling her back. This resulted in a tug of war with her body. Teddy looked at each of them in a glare but realized that it wouldn't do anything. Pleadingly, she looked at Oliver and Lee stifling their laughs.

Oliver stood up and smacked his two beaters upside the head. "'lright you two hooligans. 'ands off the pretty little bird." He looked over to the girl and pulled her up. "Why don't I show you to the prefect bathrooms for a shower hum?" He winked at her.

Teddy looked at him oddly. "What are you…"

Oliver looked at the younger girl. "Play along." He whispered as he pulled her towards the door. He linked his arm around her waist and his fingers through the elastic in her break away running pants, causing Georges ears to turn red with rage.

He stopped right as they exited the door and laughed at his friends experience.

Teddy put her hands on her hips staring at him. "Have you lost it?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. "More importantly did you ever have it?"

"Oh Teddy." Oliver said through laughs. "Look at the bloke…so jealous." He continued to laugh. "Just look!"

Teddy shook her head. This was ridicules… still she glanced at the table and saw George's posture ridged and throwing at his brother and the door, where she hid, dirty, yet longing looks.

"He likes you….a lot." Oliver said over her shoulder. "Fancies and dolts on you more than I've seen him dolt on anyone."

Teddy rolled her green eyes. "So does Fred." She pointed out glancing back at the older student.

Oliver scratched the back of his head. "Right I'm going to put this in a way you will understand. The boy wants to rip your knickers off, throw you down on the ground and have his dirty, manly way with you."

"Don't be stupid Oliver." She muttered as she turned to leave, mildly disturbed by having this conversation with Oliver Wood.

Oliver frowned and as he saw George, Fred and Lee getting up to come out. "Let me prove it." He told her softly so that they wouldn't hear.

Teddy looked back at him a little intrigued. "How?" She asked warily as he came forward.

Oliver smiled cockily. "Just play along with me." He murmured as his fingers glided around her waist and he backed her into the wall.

"Oliver…this is just plain idiotic." She said as he put his nose to hers. She tried not to laugh at him. No chance. Now matter how attractive he was he had no chance with his obsession for a sport that she could hardly watch.

Oliver chuckled slightly. "Just a moment more….trust me. Try an' look happy or at least blushy."

"WOOD!" Georges voice boomed. Teddy looked over from Oliver's brown eyes to the streaming red head storming towards them. "Get your bloody hands off of her you, you, you, you…."

"Apparently very attractive man." Oliver pulled her a little forward so that her arms wrapped around him. "Getting 'er to come out with me to Hogsmead with me and all."

"WHAT!" George, Fred and Lee all asked in shock.

"Yeah what?" Teddy hissed. Oliver shot her a silencing look. "Yeah, well I mean what else am I going to do? I don't know the town and Oliver promised to show me around." She turned back to George and the others and saw the look of startled depression on her friends face as he watched her hands around the quittage captains tone torso.

George gulped. "I can show you around better!" He protested lamely, stamping his foot on the ground like a stubborn child. Fred and Lee now turned to him giving him a look that clearly said he had lost it.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and looked back at Oliver still so close to her face. "I told you…." Oliver murmured down to her. Teddy looked up at him and than back to George who still looked annoyed at this entire situation and the other two who were just plain confused.

"I guess that you were right." She replied.

"Yeah, well, whatever you told her how about the hands come off." Fred asked, noticing his twin about to blow.

Teddy smiled evilly and took a step away from Oliver. "Maybe you should have asked me sooner George." She said with a shrug. "I'm going to hit the showers. Later boys!"

"Later lovely," Oliver said with a smile. "I better go too…escort her and all." He walked past her and gave her butt a little smack as they split ways for George to see.

They turned the corner and Teddy pushed Oliver into the wall non-too-gently.

Oliver looked down at her in surprise. "Elwood….strong aren't ya? I could really use you on the team ya know."

Teddy glared at him. "Touch my ass again Oliver and I'm going to shove your broom up yours."

Oliver smirked as she let go of his arm, releasing him from her unearthly strong grip. "Bet you wouldn't mind a certain red head doing that…"

Teddy shrugged and switched her hips a little as she walked. "What can I say? Red heads get me." She sarcastically said.

"What do you think about Scots….or kilts?" He asked her with a playful grin.

Teddy smiled at him. "Sorry man… Been there; done that." She laughed as he grinned. "But if you'd like to make George jealous…be a little more subtle next time…I'm going to have a hand mark on my butt for a week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy felt something poking at her arm mercilessly. She groaned and rolled over, trying to hide herself under her own arm.

"Teddy…" The voice said as it continued to poke at her. "Teddy. Wake up."

Teddy took her arm away from her face and looked to her side. "George?" She asked sleepily and completely confused. "What the hell…what are you…how are you in here?"

George was knelt on the side of her bed, hand resting on her arm that he had been poking, leaving a red mark. He pulled the curtain around her bed just in case one of the other girls woke up. "Do you really fancy Wood?" He asked.

Teddy looked at him dumbly and blinked, still half asleep. "You've lost it." She muttered. She stretched, Georges eyes looking at her limber body before she let out a squeak and pulled the blanket over her and turning into a lump of blanket in the bed.

George frowned and pulled the blanket away. "Well?"

"Go away you, you, you waker-upper!" Her muffled voice came from her pillow. George smiled and sat still, waiting for a long moment until she glanced up and saw him still sitting there Indian style on her bed. He smiled at her and she groaned, diving back into her pillow.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" He stripped the blanket all the way off of her body and trying to wrestle the pillow away from her but not getting enough leverage.

"Only if this is the beginning of a very dirty dream." She muttered, turning over onto her back and wrapping her arms around the pillow over her face.

George raised an eyebrow at her, looking over her short shorts and tank top. Torment; that is what he got for sneaking into the girls room so late. "It could be." He joked suggestively from over her.

Teddy peeked up from over the top of the pillow just as George straddled her, got a good grip on it and snatched it away from his better angle…much better…. She smirked at him, as determined as ever now that he had so pleasantly woken her up in the middle of the night, to be in total control. "Go get Oliver than and bring him back with you." She countered at his annoyed look. "It _is my dirty_ dream." She reminded him, putting her hands behind her head. She would have made a twincest joke and told him to get Fred but she wasn't sure if he would have actually done it.

George growled under his breath. "That's how it is than?"

Teddy sighed and rolled her eyes. "George. Don't." She wanted to laugh. "Oliver and I are just hanging out."

"Hanging out and snogging I expect." George tried to keep his voice as un-annoyed as possible.

"Snogging?" Teddy thought for a moment, still tired and unused to slang that she normally only heard from her father. "Snogging…Oh, making out. No!" She shook her head stubbornly.

She tried to sit up in protest but he pushed her back down hard so her back hit the mattress. "Uh, uh." George cooed, holding her down with both hands, one of each shoulder. "Can't have you running away on me now can I?"

"Well since you're not going to let me go back to sleep we could both go somewhere more…" She looked at the curtain where her roommates could wake up at any moment, trying to ignore the shiver that ran up her spine. "Comfortable?" She tried.

"Oh," George smirked. "I'm very comfortable." His implication was undeniable.

Teddy looked up at him sourly. "I'm going to 'shag' Wood." She said bluntly; mockingly.

George looked at her in shock. "WHY?"

Teddy frowned at him. "Cause he doesn't wake me up in the middle of the night to sit on me!" she hissed.

George smirked. "Grouchy aren't we." He murmured. "I'll get off of my very comfortable perch once you answer my original question." He said. "Until then I just get to enjoy this…rather scandalizing view."

"Go ahead and enjoy it." Teddy hissed at him, part of her longing to feel his fingers run along where his eyes were. "Cause any reference you ever hear of a view of my body is going to be coming from Oliver."

George narrowed his eyes at her before considering this. "Is that a yes on the fancying Wood than?"

Teddy growled at him before remembering that he was the one who was meant to be getting frustrated. "I guess you're just going to have to wait and see George." She paused. "Now I'd get off of me before me knee slips and does some unfortunate damage."

George got up in a huff and stormed away. "Fine, be that way. I hope you have a good time."

Teddy watched as he slipped back into a portrait hole and closed it behind him, presuming the way he had gotten in. the alarm on the girls dorms must only be on the stair case. She frowned and lay back wondering what was going on in that strange, red, and increasingly annoying head of his.


	4. Magic Eight Ball

18/12/2006 20:22:00

Okay! This is the forth chapter and I only have one review! (Which I really do appreciate!) Tell me what you think my rapid fellow fans! I do write based mostly on reviews!

**Chapter Four: **

**Magic Eight Ball**

Teddy listened to someone's potion exploding in the dungeon and sighed as Snape began to simmer and swear himself. She looked at Blaise her own concoction, a brilliant shade of purple just like it was meant to be. Blaise had some things that he said he needed to take care of prefect business and she had offered to do their assignment, looking it over and knowing it wouldn't be a problem. Still it meant that she was left alone in the room that normally only have 9 different advanced potions students. She began to leaf through the advanced potions book idolly, bored and wondering why she would want to make a potion that would fragment the mind (the potion they were making now) when there were already so many idotic people in the world.

"Clean that up now!" Snape roared from in front of her, turning in a theatrical whirl and looking into her caldron. He looked up into her green eyes coolly. "Would you, Miss Elwood, administer this potion to a living person?"

Teddy smirked slightly as she closed the book and leaned slightly forward. "Seems to have worked on the Hufflepuffs." She looked at his raised eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Fine I admit it wasn't my doing. They're stupid on their own." He smirked at her. "But, Honestly, Professor Snape," She said leaning in. "Why would I…or you for that matter, want to make a potion to make someone an idiot? Don't we have enough of those anyway?"

Snape could hide his delight in the statement. No wonder she was his favorite and he had been so disappointed when she had been sorted into the "wrong" house. He patted her head. "Curriculum child." He told her leaning over the caldron and smelling it, checking the colour. "One which you have done…perfectly…as usual." He grumbled the last part and she smiled.

"Than can I do something fun? Something challenging?" She asked hopefully.

"Know it all, don't you? Just like your father." He grumbled but he grabbed the book and started looking through it for something she could do before looking back up as she looked around the room alertly. Sure enough he smelled something burning a moment later. She was like a bloody smoke detector for danger.

Teddy grinned as she glanced over his shoulder at the Hufflepuff table, who were fanning a gooey looking liquid out of the air. She pointed over his shoulder and he glanced over, growling as he pulled out his wand and marched over to them.

She smiled and shook her head. "Professor Snape?" She asked after a moment. The greasy haired man looked over at her from where he was yelling at a few students. "Can I go to the library?"

Snape looked at her, looking her up and down with analyzing eyes. "Bring something productive to do back for tomorrow."

Teddy set her things down in the library and sighed, leaning back. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, the chair on its two hind legs. Sighing she looked back to her things on the table and leg the chair fall back to normal.

"And here Daddy said that Hogwarts was going to be a challenge." She muttered to herself. "The only thing challenging so far is getting Potter on his feet." She reached into her bag and pulled out her note book and a mechanical pencil. She smiled. "Time to stir things up." She said starting to jot something down.

"And how pray tell are you going to do that?" She turned to see Fred smirking beside her with her midnight visitor not far behind. He smiled at her slightly showing that he wasn't still adjudicated from the night before. Both brothers sat on the other side of the table and looked at the notebook:

_Dear Voldemort, _

_My other broom is your mom. _

_Love, _

_Theodore _

Fred smiled up at her. "You really do have a death wish don't you?" He said with a little laugh.

Teddy smiled slightly and walked over to the window, opening it so that a small owl could sit on the ledge. It nuzzled against her palm and cooed. "Take this to the dark lord with all my love, Ikoras." She smirked and scratched behind his ear before it flew off so Madam Price wouldn't see him.

She turned back to the boys. "Aren't you meant to be in class?" She asked them as she sat back down, adjusting her skirt slightly.

George raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"I finished early and came to find a more challenging potion for Snape." She told them before narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What about you?" She asked.

Fred shrugged. "We're skiving." He told her bluntly with his hands behind his head.

Teddy frowned but not harshly, more like she was thinking. "Than what are you doing in the library? It's not exactly fun central."

Fred shrugged before looking at his brother. "We sensed a numb and highly bored, beautiful girl and came to do our gentlemanly duty." He told her with a charming smile. "You'll find that us British boys are far more courteous than your American lads."

Teddy made a face at them. "How noble…yet simultaneously self serving."

George shrugged. "Why not kill two birds with one stone." He leaned forward. "So how about you let us show you some fun?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If there's one thing Fred and I can do its stir things up." Fred said.

Teddy frowned. "That's George. You're Fred." She said pointing her finger at him accusingly. "If trying to confuse me is you're idea of stirring things up than you're doing you're not doing you 'duty'."

The one she had thought was George smirked at her to match his twins. "Really Teddy Bear. You think that or do you just always guess lucky?"

Teddy shrugged. "I don't want to give away all of my secrets but you're definitely Fred and you're George. Don't deny it. I know I'm right."

Both boys looked slightly chest fallen. "Give us a hint at least?" Fred pleaded. George pouted and her.

"Georges voice is lower." She pointed out. _Sexier._

"But a lot of times we don't say anything and you still know." Fred countered, leaning in. "Come on. Let us know so that we can change it an no one else picks up on it."

She didn't want to tell yet. They would figure it out later if they were half as smart as she thought that they were. Their energy…the life that came out of them was different. Not very different because they were so close and so much alike but different enough that she could feel it in them and even more in their touch.

Teddy reached out and ruffled his ginger hair affectionately as she levitated some of her books into the messenger bag that she carried with a single glance. "I just know." She told them. "Don't know how. I guess you just…feel different." She gave a little smile as they looked at her dumb struck. "Come on." She started to walk away. "Let's find something fun to do."

George shrugged and Fred grinned chasing after the girl down the hall. "So what do you want to do? Cause mayhem, chaos or just torment people randomly?" Fred asked.

Teddy smiled. "How am I meant to chose from such a variety?" She muttered sarcastically, making them both smile.

Fred smirked. "I know! How about we go down to the quittage pitch. I hear your boyfriend is playing." He glanced at his brother as he wrinkled his nose.

Teddy shrugged. "I don't really know the rules of quittage." She confessed. "Never really liked it that much."

George ran into a column in shock. "Enough of that foul language woman!" He said once he had recovered.

"You don't know quittage?" Fred seemed like this was the biggest thing in the world.

Teddy looked at them both as if they had just gone mad, gapping at her with wide open mouths. "My dad _loves _it but I'm far more partial to soccer…football on your side of the pond."

"Sorry our side of the pond is the quittage side love." Georges voice was still gasping with a hand dramatically placed over his chest. "How can you be dating Oliver and not know about quittage?"

Teddy rolled her eyes at him and continued to walk. "One, I told you last night that we are not dating."

"Last night?" Fred asked cutting her short.

"Two," She continued voice getting softer and a little more shy. "He explained some of the more complex rules to me the other night when he was asking how I was working with Harry."

"Fair enough." George caved. "I guess you couldn't be perfect after all."

"Last night?" Fred asked again.

"Oooooo." They turned at hearing the mock ghost noise out in the court yard.

George raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the only one who heard that right?"

Teddy shook her head. "Sounds distinctly like a platinum blond I know." She murmured. "And he's out in the grass." She looked at both of the brother raised eyebrows in question at why she would point that out. "Anything with life in it is my little domain. Wanna go cause your mayhem there?"

"You read my mind." George said offering his arm.

Fred looked at them both, still confused. "What happened last night?" He asked again chasing after them.

George felt her arm shiver as they stepped outside, the cool fall air ripping at the three, Fred having taken her other arm.

Sure enough there was Malfoy teasing Potter with his hood up, easily recognizable as a mock up dementor.

Teddy put her finger up to her lips as she stood behind the blond boy, a wicked smile crossing her features.

"Can't even take the boggert pretending to be a dementor." Malfoy was taunting. "Had to have Professor Lupin save you from that too." He gave a scorning laugh.

Teddy waved the twins off. She bent down and picked up a few strands of grass from the ground. She smiled as she sat on her hunches and blew the stands out of her hand. As they fell back to the ground they turned into small green marbles, floating to the down gracefully.

"Some herooooooo!" Malfoy shifted his footing and fell to the ground with a thump and continued to slide and slip on the magical marbles as he tried to get up. Teddy smiled as she stood straight up, hand on her hip.

Everyone laughed as the grass marbles multiplied when he scrambled to get up and he fell on his backend again. "What did I tell you about my friends Draco? I would have thought you would have learned to listen by now." She held back another shiver as a cold wind blew.

Draco growled and lifted his wand from his half laying position on the ground.

"Accio wand." Teddy responded before he could even get leveled at her. "One of the perks of wandless magic." She glanced at Harry. "No time constraint."

"Miss Elwood!" Came a stern voice from behind her.

She turned to see Professor Snape. "Oh shit." She muttered looking at the wand in her hand and hiding it behind her back innocently.

"That's very right!" Snape hissed at her, not fooled for a minute. "20 points from Gryffindor and detention for you Miss Elwood."

"What about Malfoy?" She asked him stubbornly, crossing her arms and planting her feet hard in the ground.

Malfoy scoffed. "Obviously you don't know how things work around here yet."

"Malfoy." Came Snape's voice. "Since I get Miss Elwood here it is only right that Professor McGonical gets you to write lines."

"But sir!" Everyone look at Snape in shock.

"Don't. Make. Me. Take. Points. From. My. Own. House." He ticked at him. He looked at Teddy who gave him a satisfied smirk. He nodded at her and walked away. "I'll see you at seven."

Teddy looked at Malfoy's shocked face. "Evidently," She murmured. "You don't know how things work in the real world Draco." She smiled. "My father and I are way more powerful than you and yours and with my father out of contact who do you think he left in control? What did you think was going to happen?" She waved her hand lazily in the air and the marbles turned into unoffending pieces of grass again.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You…"

Teddy smiled and looked up at Harry, Ron and Hermonie. "Shouldn't you all be getting to D.A.D.A?" She asked, cutting the younger boy off. "Lupin will have my head if your late and he finds out I'm involved. He has a thing for abusing magic and somehow I think that he'll think this is a clear abuse."

The younger students grinned. "Yeah." Ron looked at his brothers smiling faces as he walked past them and gave them a thumbs up.

"And you all have divination now don't you?" Hermonie said to them as they started to walk back, Georges arm around the girls shoulder, glowing with pride at the joke she had just pulled. God knows what the twins were plotting now that they saw she was fine with a little fun.

"No!" All three said at once, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Instead it just came out sounding stupid.

Tralany ran her fingers over the outside of the crystal ball dramatically. Teddy pursed her lips together and tried not to be annoyed as the woman tried to predict her future. "I see….I see….great pain in your future. Darkness. And chains." She sing-songed. "Oh dear, dear girl…" She whispered sympathetically.

Fred leaned over to her. "Its your detention with Snape in the dungeons." He told her with a slight chuckle.

She smiled at him and tried not to laugh. "Than she would be seeing tea and lots of unorganized potions." She muttered to him. She looked at the teachers thick glasses. "But than again she could just need them cleaned."

The crazy professor floated away to another table and started to talk to them. "If we were in the muggle world; I would swear that woman was on acid."

"Acid?" George asked.

"Never mind." Teddy muttered, reaching into her bag. She didn't want to think about what the Weasley twins would do if they discovered acid. "I got this just for this class. Ask me a yes or no question." She pulled out a magic eight ball with a cheeky smile.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her. "What's that?" He asked.

Teddy looked at him in mock shock. "Why Fred…its muggle divination of coarse!" She started shaking the eight ball with a grin. "Come on boys. Yes or no question. Go."

"Um…will we get out of detention with Flitwick alive?" Fred asked. Teddy stopped shaking to ball and showed it to him. _Ask again later. _"Damn."

"George." She asked. "You're turn." She started shaking the ball.

George raised an eyebrow at her and smirked leaning in. "Will Teddy fall in love with me and have a mad hot shag on this table?" Teddy made a face at him and stopped shaking the ball smirking as she looked at it before turning it to him. _Out look not so good. _"Liar." He countered rather pissed at the muggle device and holding it personally responsible for why he wasn't molesting Teddy at that moment.

"The eight ball never lies George." Teddy laughed as he began his normal adorable pouting.

Trelawney came back over to him. "What have you discovered in the vast fog that is the beyond!!!!!!!" She wailed at them, hands shaking and face overly excited. Teddy starred at her. How the hell was she meant to know how to respond to that anyway?

"One thing remains infinitely clear." Fred laughed glancing at his twin. "George isn't getting laid."

"Oh well." Trelawney murmured patting the red heads on the head. "How terribly unfortunate for you."

"My god." Teddy muttered. "This place is crazy."

"Crazy wicked." George responded.

_Crazy hot, _Teddy's mind countered.


	5. Trust

19/12/2006 18:53:00

**Chapter Five**

**Trust: **

"I can't believe you let it get that bad." Teddy muttered down the ladder at Professor Snape as she moved some of the last bottles around to put them in order first by name than by weight. She smiled as she leaned over and stretched her arm out to retrieve the last one. Finally, unable to reach it and with a glance at Snape to make sure he wasn't looking, she summoned the bottle over to her.

"No magic." Came Snape's voice without looking up.

She picked up a bottle and smiled at the truth serum wincing that he had caught her. She walked over to the place where Snape was drinking tea, a cup sitting across from him waiting for her though he didn't acknowledge that he had left it there for her or pay any attention to it.

Snape looked up at her from his book. "Find something interesting?" He asked idoly.

Teddy set the small crystal bottle down. "Sooooooo….illegal." she told him, sitting down across the desk and crossing her legs.

Snape smirked. "I'm sure you understand my collection." He said with a smirk. "And its need for discursion." She nodded and took a sip of tea mimicking his mannerisms. "Hence why I wanted someone to understand my art to be the one working down here."

Teddy smiled at him, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Well I just am going to hope that you didn't put anything in here." She muttered taking a dramatically careful sip of her tea.

Snape ticked his tongue at her. "So. Trusting."

Teddy pushed her hair over her shoulder and frowned at the older man. Snape was a family friend and honestly she liked him and enjoyed his company. That didn't mean that she trusted him, just like the twins and even Dumbledore. The only people she trusted was her mother and father. "More like Dumbledore would get pissed." She murmured.

Snape smirked. "Now that is much more logical my dear." He refilled his cup and pushed a piece of parchment towards her. "Exactly what I would expect from you." She smiled at him knowing that it was a compliment.

Teddy frowned and used her finger tips to pull it towards her. She looked at the long list of ingredients, some rare but all of which she had seen in his cabaret that she had just spent the past two hours refilling, checking and organizing. It had to be one of the most complex potions that she had ever seen, much less made. Her eyes ran over the instructions, narrowing at certain difficult parts.

She looked up at him and frowned. "A...a healing daunt?" She reasoned, pretty sure but not completely, something she was always sure to be when speaking to Severus Snape. Things like that had a habit of biting one in the ass if she wasn't positive

"Very good." Snape said in a monotone, evidently not impressed, as usual. "And your next project. Who knows. With the times ahead you might need it."

Teddy set the paper down and looked at the older man, with a suddenly passive face. "I was under the impression that you weren't very fond of Potter." She said in a hushed and somewhat sinister tone.

Snape narrowed his beady eyes at her. "I'm not." He told her in a very finalizing voice.

Teddy tilted her head up slightly suddenly not looking like one of his students. "Than why do you think that Voldemort's back?" She asked him softly.

Snape winced at the name. "Your father went into hiding didn't he?" He murmured. "Your father has a knack for sniffing out trouble. I have no problem watching his lead. Like…"

"Rats on a sinking ship, I know." She finished the cliché and smiled, getting up and pacing slightly with her fingers drumming on her chin. She glanced over to him and frowned. "Alright. I'll buy it and keep it under wraps that you actually trust the word of a 13 year old...that's not me that is." She added.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I'm not one of your pets up in the school, girl. You know very well how little that works on me." He looked at her face, now an easy innocent expression that was far more believable than the one she used as a joke. He sighed and admitted that her charm worked on some level with everyone; it was the slytherian side of her to be sure. "Be gone." He waved her away and she smiled, glad that she had gotten her way.

Teddy used both of her hands to pull the dungeon doors closed with a snap, taking a moment to finger the snake on the handle. She smiled, proud of herself, and turned, spotting an ever so slight movement in the darkness of the halls. Frowning, she snapped her fingers and a small red flame sparked up to reveal a certain extremely sexy, half out of uniform, red head leaning against the wall with one foot propped up behind him. His arms were crossed across his broad chest covered by the white shirt, undone at the top and gapping open a little around his collarbone. He turned his face up to her and gave a semi evil and highly mischievous smirk in the light of her fiery fingers.

Teddy wrinkled her nose at him to mask the shiver that went up her spine. Stupid hormones and stupid English boys with their sexy bodies. "It's late George." She said as he pushed off the wall with his foot, flinging the flaming strands out of his face. Again with the shivers! "You're sooo going to get caught." She watched him closely as he walked up to her.

"Oh ye of little faith." He said with a mischievous smile down at her. "Why Teddy Bear, you look a little flushed there." He raised his eyebrows with a smirk as he took a step into her so that they were nearly chest to chest.

Teddy narrowed those great big, green eyes at him. "You wish baby. You wish." She slipped past him, edging under the taller mans arm. She turned as she walked backwards so that she was still facing him as he turned to her.

George watched as she started to walk, glancing over her shoulder at him to catch up. He grinned as he watched the easy, fluid movement she had and chased after her.

"So what are you doing down here anyway?" Teddy asked. "And where's your other half?"

"Wood's got him but I managed to escape." He joked. She laughed sweetly. "Nah, he has detention with Flitwick for getting caught pulling some trick the other day."

"And you managed not to get caught." She gave him an apprising glanced and this time he really did see her cheeks flush a little in the darkness. "I'm impressed." She admitted.

George grinned and put an arm with a rolled up sleeve around her shoulders. "Why thank you darling. I somewhat forgive you for not having any faith in me."

She laughed slightly before stopping when she heard someone, keen ears picking up on it instantly. "Shit." She muttered as she peeked around the corner to see Flitch and Mrs. Norris.

George grabbed her hand and pulled her to a tapestry hanging on the wall. He pushed it slightly aside and tapped three different bricks, pulling her into the small hidden space that appeared before putting the red rug back into place. He leaned over her, pacing an arm over her shoulder. He knew she was far shorter than him but he suddenly realized just how tiny she was. 5'3" maybe and much, much skinnier. Her face was turned to the side, watching the entrance incase she had to make a run for it. He smiled softly down at her.

Teddy looked up at the boy she called her friend now. She was a very private person by nature but somehow he and his brother had managed to struggle into her heart, becoming something close to her. She saw the smiled touch his lips and looked at him rather confused. "What are you smiling about?"

"Sush." George whispered down to her, so close that she could feel the heat of his breath. "He'll hear you." He wasn't about to actually tell her that he thought she was gorgeous. Little perverted jokes about divination tables were one thing. He wasn't about to express any real thoughts about his attraction towards her. Saying she was shaggable was a little different than calmly expressing that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Instead he just pushed his body a little closer to hers instinctually as if to keep her safe. He turned his face away from her piercing green eyes and listened to the foot falls outside. If he had stayed like that with his face so close to hers he couldn't be sure that his body wouldn't just take control and his lips wouldn't touch hers…accidentally of coarse.

Teddy frowned at him as he turned his face away from her, still keeping his lean body close. One thing that she had learned from her father, of many, was that if people were hiding something, they normally couldn't look at people, like when people couldn't hide their fear of her and turned away from her eyes. Much like the handsome George Weasley right now. She smiled and turned her face back to listen closely to Filtch's foot steps along with Georges deep breaths.

"There he goes." George muttered as the footsteps continued away from them. Teddy went to move but George stopped her with a hand on her arm, not willing to let the warmth of her near him go yet. "We should wait…just to make sure." He told her slightly, eyes darting over her face.

Teddy nodded and leaned back against the wall. "Alright…" she replied cautiously.

George smiled. "The way you say that, one would think that you don't trust me."

Teddy smiled as she thought about this and what she had just thought when she was with Snape. She looked up into his sparkling eyes so close to her own face. They were mischievous but in no way evil, anything but. He didn't know how to be evil…some people just didn't know. "I trust you." She admitted softly.

George ran his eyes over her face erratically before smiling at her softly, surprising even himself. "You're so..." He began, only to be stopped as Fred pulled the tapestry back and looked at them.

"Gotta join you." He managed to squeeze himself into the small space, pushing his brother flush against the girl so that she gave a little gasp of surprise and pain as a brick wedged into the small of her back. George gritted his teeth and placed a hand behind her to stop that from hurting her. He glanced over his shoulder at his twin. Fred grinned back at them. "Filtch is back there." He looked down at his twin and Teddy's bodies, which he had pushed together. "Just pretend I'm not here." He told them, his back pressing against his brothers. He shifted to push them even closer with a wicked grin.

Teddy smiled and shook her head, looking up at George who was grinning himself as his nose brushed across hers at the jostling movement.

Filtch lingered outside of the hiding space for a while muttering about the Weasley pests to a while and pacing. Finally Filtch was gone and Fred let out a sigh of relief. "That's what I get for coming to find the two of you." He muttered.

George looked over his shoulder at his mirror image. "Next time, we'll find our own way back thanks." He informed him as he climbed out of the small space into the hall. George offered his hand to help the girl out behind him but she had already climbed out herself and was straightening her shirt and jeans after being pushed up against the boy. "Let's do this again." He murmured down to her.

Teddy looked up at him, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Can't wait." She told him.

They made it to the common room without further incident, the three talking in hushed tones as they climbed through the portrait hole to safety.

George looked at her in the empty common room that night, watching as her eyes moved under the firelight. She was half lying on the sofa, head resting against the arm of it and her eyes attached to the book she was reading. He got up slowly and walked over to the sofa, sitting on the other side of it.

Teddy glanced up at him, green eyes watching him for a moment before returning to the page with a slight smirk.

George watched the twinge of her lips. "Do you ever smile?" He asked suddenly.

Teddy looked up sharply. "I smile a lot." She told him, pointing to the smirk on her lips.

George moved closer to her on the sofa laughing a little. "I mean really smile… uncontrolled." He told her. "Where you don't even know you're doing it til after."

Teddy searched his eyes. "I've never thought about it before." She confessed. "Why do you ask?"

George shrugged. "I guess you're just not…happy here?"

Teddy sighed and closed her book putting it on the floor and looking at him. She should have known better than to think that he would let her study. This was after all one of the Weasley twins. She leaned her head on her hand taking in him and his soft face. She remembered his hand snaking around her waist in the courtyard and her smacking it away as he gave her an innocent look. The time that he and Fred had tried to switch on her so that they knew if she could really tell them apart.

She moved so that her head rested on his arm placed was over the back of the sofa, snuggling up against his side. "I'm very happy here George." She told him.

George gulped and let his hand fall so that it was around her arm hugging her against him. She was warm and small, looping her legs up under her. He smiled and pushed his head down so that he could smell her shampoo. "Aren't we just the odd pair." He muttered down to her. "A serous future Auror and a prankster."

Teddy smiled into his chest, this time for real and very softly. George glanced down and smiled at the frailty of it. "I think its perfect." She told him. Looking up, surprised at how close his lips were to hers. He couldn't help it when his fingers drifted to her cheek. George gulped again before leaning in a little closer, closing the very little distance in between them.

"HEY! Will you two get off your asses and have some fun!" Fred yelled walking down the stairs. George let go of her face and she looked down, blushing. He smiled and kissed her forehead instead, getting up and pulling her up with him. She was surprisingly light for someone that he was pretty sure was very strong.

"I'm going to kill you." He muttered to his brother who looked at him confused than looked at Teddy standing, blushing, behind his twin.

"Oh…opps?" He said innocently. "Should I let you two be than?"

Teddy picked up her book from the ground by the sofa. "Why? You'll just sit on the stairs and giggle." She pointed out and Fred nodded. Both brothers grinned. Either of them would have. "I'll just go to bed. Night guys."

George looked after her retreating form sadly as his twin waved. "Night Snuckums!" Fred called after her. He watched her go as she shook her head in amusement. "Fit girl." He told his brother once she had passed Wood on the steps at a near run to get to her door.

George looked at him with a slight grin. "To bad there's not two."

"Yep." Fred returned. "Too bad you're going to be lonely. Me being a ladies man and all."

George crossed his arms and smirked. "Bored so you came to destroy my love life?"

"What love life?" Fred asked.

"Exactly." Both brothers laughed.


	6. Pets and Bets

21/12/2006 10:45:00

**Chapter Six: **

**Past and Bets **

Ikorus landed in front of the girl with a muggle magazine hanging from its beak. "Thanks." Teddy tossed up a piece of sausage from the plate and the bird caught it gingerly as if it was no work at all.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and unrolled the muggle tabloid, detracting a note. George leaned over her shoulder and read Dumbledore's hand writing. "_Thought you might find this interesting. Page 47." _ Fred and Lee looked up at her as she leafed through it, finding the article.

**When Good Heiresses Go Bad. Good Girl Elwood Finally Breaking Out? **

She felt her stomach drop at the title and dropped it to the table where Lee snatched it up. A smile crawled over his face as he began to read out loud.

"_Miss. Theodore Elwood, Heiress to the Uni shipping fortune and number one ranked most gorgeous girl under 20,"_ He paused. "That's not just in the wizard world than?" She rolled her eyes in response shoving a spoonful of progage as unattractively as she could into her mouth. Lee grinned and continued. "_Has always been consider the good girl heiress, not participating in her peers outrageous stunts. However, it seems in her time alone she has picked up a rather disturbing cocaine habit." _She snorted, covering her mouth to make sure she didn't chock on what she was eating. "_While we have always suspected that the secret to this top girls great body was an eating disorder," _Both twins looked utterly amused by this as Teddy took a gulp of juice while still having bread in her mouth. "_It seems that this half English, half Polynesian Princesses real secret to beauty is a steady diet of cocaine and narcotics landing her a bed at an unknown clinic in London where she was last seen." _Lee closed the magazine as Teddy made a low growling noise in the back of her throat.

Fred leaned over to her and smiled. "Is there something you want to tell us deary?" He asked. "Maybe where your stash is?"

"Bite me." She said acidly.

George leaned over and did just that, taking a nip at her neck and she jumped in surprise. "Hum, hyper annoyed flavor right now. Might have guessed." They all laughed and Oliver smirked as he passed the incident. He did like being right about these sort of thing and after years of the twins taking the mickey out of him he was ready just to give George a little push.

George and Fred looked up from their lunch as Teddy pulled out her phone from her pocket and looked at the number, face going suddenly flat from the laughing blush that she had merely seconds before.

She excused herself a little too politely and walked out of the great hall. The twins and Lee all looked at each other before dropping their food and racing out of the great hall to hide behind a column and listen…a difficult task when there were three of them.

Teddy snapped the phone open the second she could hear over the noise of the hall. "Daddy?" She asked stunned.

"No…"

Teddy made a face. "Rose?" She asked recognizing her little sister's voice instantly. "What…does daddy know you have his phone?"

"No…" The four year olds voice said. "I took it while he was sleeping."

Teddy closed her eyes painfully and sighed, sliding down the wall to sit. "Rosy….you know that daddy…"

"I know." The girl said. "I just…I miss you. Daddy can't sing a good lullaby…and…I miss you a whole lot!" She told her older sister. "When are you coming back Teddy? When do we get to go home?"

"Oh Rose." Teddy didn't know how to answer the girl and she felt tears in her eyes. "Rosy I miss you too…but we can't do this. Daddy…"

"Daddy shouldn't be keeping us all apart!" The little girl cried. Teddy rubbed her temples. "We're a family! We love each other!"

"You're right, we do." Teddy told her sister as calmly as she could. "That's why we have to keep each other safe baby…that's all daddy and I are trying to do. I will see you soon baby girl. I promise." She squeezed her closed eyes shut tighter and knew that the lie was probably hurting her more than the girl.

There was a long pause. "Do you miss me?" The girl asked hopefully.

Teddy smiled to herself. "I miss you ever more than my surf board baby." She told the girl.

"Do you miss me more than the," She searched for something, "….the ocean?"

Teddy laughed and pushed her hair away from her face. "I miss you more than every single ocean in the world." She smiled. "Do you miss me more than the sand?" She said before than the other Elwood could.

"I miss you more than all of the sand castles in the world!" Rose bubbled. "Daddy is going to wake up soon." She said after a moment. "I should go put his phone back."

"Okay." Teddy said softly. "And baby, next time you want to talk to me you have to ask daddy. He's just trying to watch out for all of us."

There was a pause of reluctance. "Okay." She said sadly.

Teddy nodded to herself knowing that her little sister was making a sad face. "I love you Rosy Posy." She said softly.

"I love you too Teddy!" The little girl said before Teddy hung up. There was no way the younger girl was going to. Teddy leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes again, squeezing the phone so hard that she was sure it would break. Finally she released it from her death grip, dropping it to the floor before she throw it down and shattered it into a million pieces. "I hope we're doing the right thing." She muttered to her father a million miles away.

"And why pray tell," Snape asked looking at the girl sitting with her feet propped up on one of the tables in the divination room. "Weren't you in Potions today?"

Teddy looked at him. "I needed to think." She told him calmly. "Its not like it's a challenge anyway." She muttered more to herself. It was amazing how quick it was the to forget about the accusations in the stupid muggle tabloid. Its not like it was the first time that they had tried to pin something bad on her. Her sister took up the forefront of her thoughts now anyway.

Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And here I thought you might have been making lesson plans with professor Lupin."

Teddy looked to the side and brushed her black hair over one shoulder. "He's not feeling very well." She murmured.

Snape smirked slightly. "You know." He said rather amused.

Teddy looked up at him in a annoyance that was eirily like the one he often has around the Golden Trio. "Know what?"

"You know what that 'man' is."

Teddy rolled her eyes and stood. "Of coarse I know Professor. I'm not an idiot."

"How can you pretend to be alright knowing that you are taking defense against the dark arts lessons from a…thing like that?" He hissed at her.

Teddy felt her back stiffen at those words and she turned to the man. "By remembering that even people like you and my father have been forgive for your sins too." She hissed. "Lupin and I never chose to be the way we are. I was born into it and he was forced. At least we didn't chose."

"In the wizarding world," Teddy tilted Harry's DADA book up to see what volume it was. Ron and Hermonie went to get up to leave them to whatever lesson she was going to teach but she stopped them. "Sit, this will be all there is today and the rest of you should probably know it too." The two slowly sat down as she looked at them. "Just think about this. The wizarding world normally has it easy. Things that are bad….they look disgusting or scary. And things that are good are normally full of light and beautiful. But its not always that way." She paused and looked at him. "I need you to be able to tell the difference Potter." She whispered. "I need you to learn the real difference in between good and evil. Can you do that?"

Harry looked at her in slight shock. Sometimes she went off rambling but never like that. "I…I don't understand."

"Black and white." She told him gently. "You know very well that there is no such thing. You'll come to see…and understand." She looked up as Lupin caught her eye and motioned for her to follow him. "That's it." She muttered with a slight smile. "You three have a good night." She patted Harry on the head, feeling a little better somehow.

Lupin waited for the girl as she exited the Great Hall, shifting her books as she began to walk beside him. "Interesting topic for him to think about." He murmured to down at the younger woman.

"Yep." She replied with a slight smile.

Lupin guided her to his classroom with a slight smile as she obediently did. He shut the door. "I wonder what brought it about."

Teddy glanced up at him and frowned, pushing a strand of her hair away from her face, one she was sure was getting paler and paler by the day. She looked up at Lupin and couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't so bad. These were after all good people that she was trying to help. "I'm not like the rest of them professor. I would think you would know better than to misjudge me." She leaned her back on one of the desks and put her books down.

It was growing late and the room was getting dark in the night. "Would you mind?" Lupin asked gesturing to the candles. Teddy sighed and snapped her fingers, lighting all of the candles in an instant. Lupin smiled at her. "You are indeed very talented." He sat down on the desk in front of her and smiled. "You know…I heard that elementals….they get their powers from their hearts."

Teddy looked down at her shoes that she had to say were very well shinned now that she thought about it. "I think I read that somewhere." She muttered not liking this conversation already.

Lupin watched her down cast eyes, covered by her bangs but not enough to hide that solid look in them. "You must have a very big heart indeed than…" he murmured, tilting his face so that she looked at it.

She looked up at him, a rare soft smile gracing her features. "Or whoever wrote that was just plain wrong." She murmured. She frowned and looked at the closet that seemed to be shaking. "Boggert?" She asked him.

"I used it in a lesson, yes." Lupin answered with a smile.

Teddy nodded slightly, looking at the skinny man. "Ingenious. I'm sure the kiddies enjoyed that lesson." She remembered Draco making fun of Harry about a Boggert dementor. This must have been what that was about. She looked over again at the cabinet somewhat entranced by it and frowned walking over to it.

"Professor." Harry came in but Remus waved him to be quiet for a moment. Harry watched as Teddy opened the door. "What's going on?"

Remus frowned. "We're about to see what your teacher is afraid of." He told the younger student.

Teddy turned the knob and stepped back.

Harry looked at Lupin. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, watching.

"Its alright. I think I know where this is going."

Teddy stepped out of the closet in a long black dress clinging to her. Her hair pulled back in the messy bun like normal, head hanging down and eyes covered by the lose bangs. She looked up at herself, eyes totally black. Harry felt a shiver of fear go down his spine at the sight of the obviously evil Theodore. Slowly the boggert Teddy's blood red lips smirked before her lips moved. "Who do you think you're fooling?"

Teddy lifted her finger and ran it over her images cheek. "Ridiculous." She whispered, and suddenly the demonic Teddy was suddenly wearing a pink flowered sun dress with little frills on it. Her hair turned the same pink colour and she burst into girly flowers.

Teddy waved her hand and all of the flowers suddenly flowed into the closet in a long stream. Teddy ran her fingers angrily through her hair and turned, noticing Harry for the first time. She picked up her books from the desk and turned to Lupin again. "A very interesting lesson." She glanced at Harry than back at the professor. "Just be careful of the…fears that come out." She looked back at the cabinet and frowned. "They can get rather uncomfortable."

"God!" Harry limped into the locker rooms that he was used to using for quittage. "Did we really need to do all that rubbish!" He heaved himself onto the bench as Teddy rolled her eyes. Neither of them knew that the twins were standing behind the lockers listening to the conversation. They would have said something if they didn't want to know what exactly the two did every other day.

"It was just running." She said sitting down across from him. "If you got your head out of the clouds you wouldn't have fallen over a log."

"And I suppose that's the lesson for the day?" Harry asked harshly.

"You're surroundings are half your battle you idiot, how many times do I have to tell you that? Do you really think if I didn't know what I was doing I could win against a guy triple my size and more than five times my weight?" She pulled off the sweatshirt that she was wearing and turned to get an over sized t-shirt out of her locker there.

Harry looked up, surprised at see the scars on her back, revealed by her thin strapped top. "Teddy…" She glanced back at him. "What are those from?"

Teddy looked at his eyes, judging what he was talking about. "My own sort of training." She muttered her voice going down. Harry continued to stare at them, long spider web like etches in her skin. She sighed. "Don't worry." She murmured. "I have no intention of putting you through what half of my training consisted of."

Harry looked at her face as she sat down again, handing him a bottle of water. "What…why do you put yourself through this?" He asked. "All of this…training and emotional control."

Teddy looked at him, eyes showing a tinge of regret before she looked down. "It's a long story." She muttered untying her sneakers.

"I want to know." Harry said, thinking back on the incident in Lupin's class room that afternoon. She looked back up. "I need to know."

Teddy looked at him and than leaned back. He was going to hate her for all of this but if it needed to be done it wasn't like he could hear it from a truer source. She rested her back against the locker and took a deep breath before looking back at the boy. "Long before you and I were even thought of….my dad was a Slytherian, here at Hogwarts. He was," She gave a little laugh pulling her legs up. "The poster boy for a pure blood. Never met a muggle, never wanted to. Not to anyone's surprise, during the war he became a supporter of Tom Riddle….Voldemort." She corrected herself.

Harry looked at her shocked. "How do you know his real name?"

"Getting to that kiddo." She told him before she took a gulp of water, hoping to clear her throat and make her voice sound stronger. "He was on the inner circle, knew everything…" She pushed her hair out of her face. "I wish that I could only imagine the people he killed but…after what happens I don't need to imagine. He met my mother…she's a muggle and by some twisted fate, he fell in love with her and everything that he believed in changed. Every ideal…nothing was the same. He went to Dumbledore…told him that he wanted out. This was four years before Voldemort went missing." Harry nodded. "I was conceived and born after that. My father thought we would all be safe if we just stayed away… it worked for a little while. He was able to fend off Voldemort's supporters and him. After we found out what I was though, that I was an element, they came more. After Riddle fell my father knew that he wasn't dead….that he would come back and he would need things like me and my baby sister. He knew even more that we still weren't safe when one night…when I was three. He came into my nursery and there was a man standing over my bed, ready to take me."

"God…I never…" Harry started.

"Yeah, not many do. I didn't even tell the twins…it didn't seem worth the risk of losing their friendship over what could be asked." She murmured so softly the twins could barely hear it from where they hid. Fred and George glanced at each other, wondering what else would come into the open tonight. "Anyway," She continued. "Needless to say…my dad was not very happy. He decided that the only thing he could do to rectify all of the wrong that he had done was to train me and make sure I could protect myself. He wanted me to be a force to be reckoned with, should anything like Voldemort ever arise again.

"By the time I was nine I didn't understand why I was doing this stuff as you can imagine. I just wanted to be normal…for a witch. We fought all of the time about it. He didn't like how…I played tricks and was wild, unfocused. One day he…." She looked away. "He told me that I needed to see why I needed to be strong…why I needed to protect people. He took a charm and used it to pass on _ALL _of his memories of being a death eater to me."

Harry looked at her. "What do you mean…?" He was unsure of what that even meant….much less what it entailed.

"Do you remember," Teddy said. "When we were introduced by Dumbledore and he said to turn you into me if I had to?"

Harry's green eyes watched hers. "Yeah."

"I said that I couldn't. That charm is what he meant. I can see all of these bad things that my father did for Voldemort through his eyes. Seeing the blood that he spilt on my own hands. Its like I'm behind his eyes." She paused. "But it's not me. Even worse I knew it was from my father. It's nearly unbearable…." She stopped. "I couldn't take it. It drove me off the deep end for a while. She reached over her shoulder to indicate her back. "I tried to thrown myself out of a window." She smiled sadly. "Dumbledore had just arrived and saved me before I hit the ground." She leaned back. "He slowed down the amount that I dreamed the memories…my father didn't think that it would have such a harsh effect. But still, it took about a year and a half until I could go back to a relatively normal state…but I still knew that I had to do; what I had to be."

Harry looked at her. "I…I understand now…in your mind, you see everything that your father did like you had done it yourself." he thought back.

"Exactly." She told him. She looked down at her wrist watch. "It's past curfew. You should probably get back. Flitch is probably still in the hall ways."

Harry nodded and looked down at her. Slowly he reached out and touched her hand. "I know you're not like that Teddy." He told her gently.

Teddy looked up into his green eyes and let a small smile play over her lips. "Go to bed Harry. It's been a long day." She watched as he left and sighed, leaning her head back but pulling her legs up to her chest, unaware of the two twins hiding not far away. "How can you know that when I don't, kid?" She muttered.


	7. Swing Set

22/12/2006 12:36:00

**Okay people. If you are reading this please review. I'm kinda sad that you're not….so are Fred and George. You wouldn't want to make them sad would you? **

**Chapter Seven **

**Swing Set**

Teddy sighed and walked through the Great Hall, rubbing the back of her neck with the hand towel. She smiled as she saw the twins moving towards her; little rays of light in a very dark world. She pushed the optimistic thought to the back of her mind as they got closer. She had already betrayed herself to George…saying she trusted him. What was she thinking?

"Hey guys. Sorry training took so long…" She stopped as George walked straight up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "George? Come on I'm all sweaty and gross!" She said, surprised as he pulled her head down so it rested his chest.

"We're so sorry." He muttered.

Teddy frowned. "Well it's not your fault I'm gross." She joked but for once neither him nor Fred, standing behind her, smiled or laughed. She frowned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey," She felt Fred on the other side of her, hugging her and leaning his head on her shoulder opposite his brothers. "Guys, whatever it is; it's going to be okay." She looked behind her at Fred. "Wait, are you wearing my pajama pants?" She looked down at Fred wearing her favorite rubber ducky pants.

Fred looked down. "You can have them back if that's all you have of a childhood!" He wailed dramatically. George hit him in the chest.

"Excuse me?" Teddy asked turning to him and looking confused and shocked.

"Ummmm…" Fred looked at his twin. "Why don't you go get changed?"

"Yeah," George still had her wrapped tightly against him. "Than we'll sneak you somewhere fun." He murmured into her messy black hair.

"But…" It was a feeble protest. "It's already getting late."

"Don't be such a goodie-good." Fred told her, getting ready to give her a little whack on the bum to get her attention before he saw his twins warning look.

"Alright." She murmured, wondering more what they were being all emotional about. Plus she knew that there was no way she was going to get any sleep if she didn't go along with whatever the duo wanted. If the twins wanted something they were sure to have it. She had figured that out early when they had followed her until she had complied (very willingly in the end) to their will. The thought of what their devious little minds could come up with put her on the edge. She didn't know whether to be amused, frightened more mildly turned on by whatever they were planning. Than again that was normally her mindset where her favorite red heads were concerned.

Teddy stepped into the shower and let the cold-water fall over her. She watched as a little bit of dirt that was on her feet wash down the drain. "Hold me and tell me we'll burn like stars…" She murmured along with the cd player she had just outside the shower. "We'll burn as we fall." She leaned her head back as AFI continued to scream "Kiss and Control" at her. She smiled and turned the knob to stop the shower at her as song jolted to a predictable stop. She switched the radio off with a wet hand. She looked at herself in the mirror with slight smirk, like she often did. "Come get me Voldemort." She whispered at her own green eyes as they flashed black. "I'm ready." She waited for a long moment knowing that nothing would happen. She smiled again and looked down. "Didn't think so."

She pulled on some cloths and left again as she pulled her wet hair back. The common room was full of people bustling about with class work before the short 3 day weekend was over. Vaguely she could hear Hermonie scolding Harry for falling asleep while doing class work. She walked over to the twins, Lee Jordan (who seemed giddy to see her) and Oliver Wood.

Wood looked at her with a slight grin and she noticed some of the female students give her glares of pure hatred. Evidently their first "date" coming up that weekend had gotten out. "You keep this up," He nodded to Harry. "And the poor lad will be fallin' asleep on his broom."

Teddy smiled, shrugging a little as George rested his elbow on her shoulder. "Just toughing him up for you Oliver." She said with a grin of her own at the handsome Quittage captain.

He her looked her body over in an apprising manner like he did during tryouts. "While you don't look so tired yourself. Maybe when he falls to his death I should get you up there as his replacement. I'll wager you'd be bloody fantastic on a broom!"

George tightened his grip on her shoulder as he sensed his Captains obvious flirting, moving his elbow away and wrapping his arm fully around her shoulders, tangling his long fingers in her wet hair.

Teddy gritted her teeth at the thought. Even at being up there with one of these young men put her on edge and didn't seem worth the risk. "I would take that bet." She said slowly and quietly. Besides she could think of better, more fun things to do with Oliver Wood. She pushed the girlish thought to the back of her mind as she felt Georges fingers tangle in her curls.

"What was that?" Fred asked her.

"Nothing. Never mind. Didn't you guys want to show me something?" She asked them trying to change the subject. If she actually said anything there would actually be a chance that she would say the last thought…and that could get…bad.

George nodded, grateful that she wasn't flirting back with Oliver. She probably would if she knew though. He had personally figured out that she was oblivious to that kind of attention. He had after all had her in a small room cornered into a wall and she seemed alright and nearly kissed her which had not come up yet.

"Yeah, come on beautiful." Fred said leading her away from the other men as both Oliver and Lee gave a little wave bye.

"Wonder how those prankers got a hold of that little lass." Oliver said with a little laugh.

"Well," Lee crossed his arms over his chest. "They say opposites attract and that one…definitely not the like twins. But who knows. Maybe they'll rub off on each other." He smirked. "So the real question is which one really fancies her?"

Oliver looked at him as if he was crazy. "That's a mite easy mate. Fred, he flirts with everyone but George there, has his arm around the girl like he's never gunna let her go." Lee gave a little laugh. "You mark my words. Those two are going to be snogging in an empty class room before the end of term."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "What about her? She's ice."

"Nah." Wood crossed his arms. "She's only friendly with them. She has a soft spot for those boys. I'll put money down on it."

Lee held out his hand. "You've got yourself a deal." He said as they shook.

Teddy walked down the hall as the boys walked on either side of her. "Where are we going?" She asked still a little wary and rather confused by their actions an hour before in the Great Hall.

"Just wait a moment." George told her. "Oh here we are. Welcome to the ROR."

Teddy looked around at the swing set and lake and all together kid looking like place. The jungle-gym and such looked a lot bigger though as if it had been made for an adult. She looked around with big green eyes, a little shocked that this would be in the school.

"The what?" She asked airily, still looking around in slight confusion.

"Room of requirement." Fred told her.

George smiled at her reaction. "It makes anything that you want...or require as the name would explain."

"Anything." Fred emphasized.

Teddy smiled slightly. "So why a play ground? And what's with you two tonight?"

George stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the grassy ground for a long moment before glancing up from under his bangs at her. "We were in the locker room earlier."

They saw her muscles visibly tense. She looked at them both eyes narrowing slightly. "What did you…hear?" She asked them. Her mouth went dry and heart slowed at the thought.

Fred glanced at his brother and both shifted on their feet. "We were there before you." He told her.

"And we left after you." George finished, hands still shoved in his pockets as he looked down again.

Teddy turned her head to the side and looked at the mock up play ground. It certainly explained Fred's whole out burst about the not having a childhood thing. Somehow it was a little bit of comfort to know that he hadn't lost it…still, she hadn't exactly wanted them to know. She crossed her arms over her chest and thought. Part of her wanted to cast a memory charm on them…they'd never have to remember. She could just pretend it never happened and all would be well. But as she looked around the room that they had thought up for her to comfort her she couldn't imagine doing it to them.

Fred raised an eyebrow at George. They had expected an outburst of some sort. Probably some yelling but definitely not silence. She was knawling on her bottom lip mercilessly, eyes hooked on the jungle gym. After a moment she couldn't help but smile, glancing back at them almost shyly if they didn't know her better. "Great…so…this is to…cheer me up?" She guessed uneasily.

They smiled at each other. "Come here." Fred took her hand and lead her to a swing with a smile. George watched with a smile of his own, though it was softer than his brothers. "Here we go." He smiled as she sat on it and began to push her.

She laughed a little, looking over her shoulder at him. "You guys are so…" George sat on the swing next to her and grinned himself, taking her hand for a moment and giving it a small kiss.

"Charming?" Fred offered.

"Sensitive?" George interjected.

"Suave?"

Teddy smiled. "Refreshingly lame." She finished. George and Fred both grinned.

"You know," George grabbed her hand as Fred climbed back into the Portrait hole, giving his brother and the girl a moment alone. She looked back at him with big green eyes. How could someone that had been through so much, someone that had tried to kill herself because of the madness that dictated her every move, still have such a spark in her eyes and oh so much love? "You could have told us. It wouldn't have changed that we want you to be with us."

Teddy smiled up at him. She reached up and touched his face with cool fingertips. "Thank you George."

George smiled and leaned forward a little bit, kissing her forehead, something that he had never done to anyone before. "Anything for you." He told her, lips still on her forehead and bangs.


	8. Hogsmead Stalkers

04/01/2007 22:46:00

**Chapter Eight**

**The Hogsmead Stalkers**

Teddy pulled on a turtle neck, tan with darker brown strips and dark green ones. She adjusted it in the mirror and looked at the circles under her eyes.

"Wow," Angelina said with a grin, looking at the girl. "Super cute."

Teddy looked back at her and smiled. She pushed her hair over her shoulder, splitting it in half and putting a braid on each side of her head. "You can barrow whatever you like." She said with a smile as she sparked up her fingers with a muttered spell and ran them under her eyes, getting rid of the circles instantly. 

Teddy stepped out of the door behind Angelica and glanced over as George and Fred exited the boys dorm steps. He didn't smile at her as he glanced down at Oliver waiting for her under the steps. Instead his eyes locked with hers, silent meaning behind them…one she didn't seem to see and if she did she didn't understand.

"Wow darling." Oliver said up the stairs and she looked down at him. "Very fit." He told her, offering his arm.

Teddy took it but kept a good space in between them. She didn't like that look in Georges eye…that hurt look. "Thanks." She said with a smile at him. She glanced at the twins. "Meet up with you all later?" She asked them.

Fred covered his brothers mouth quickly. "Yeah, definitely gorgeous. You have fun."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at this and smiled at George who was narrowing his eyes at his brother, hand still plastered over his mouth with muttered profanities emerging. "No worries mates." He told the red heads. "I'll be a perfect companion for her." He smirked as George tried to say something. It just came out as a muffled set of grunts.

Teddy smiled and gave a little wave to them. "Later boys!" They walked out of the common room and down to the court yard where the third years were all excited about their first Hogsmead trip. She gave Oliver's arm a little tug when she saw Harry and McGonagall talking. "Hold on a second." She muttered, walking up to a very pissed and disappointed Harry. "Kid. What's up?"

Harry looked at her and Oliver as he stood in the arch. "I can't go. No guardian signature." He was annoyed. "It's fine." He told her moodily.

Teddy examined his face for a moment. "Alright." She muttered knowing that there was nothing she could do about this. She herself had gotten Dumbledore to sign it…but he was her guardian. She gripped his shoulder. "I'll see you tonight? I can bring you some…" She glanced at Oliver for some input.

"Honeydukes." He supplied with a grin. Teddy turned back to him with a raised eyebrow and a kind and rather protective face when it came to her charge.

"Yeah." Harry muttered. "Thanks." Teddy gripped his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

Fred smiled from behind one of the polls watching the scene. "Well that was very kind don't you think?" He turned back to his twin who was shifting moodily. He smirked. "Come on lover boy."

George tore his eyes away from the wall he had been death glaring at to his brother. "Where?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "To follow them of course."

Teddy closed smiled at the wizard town in pure glee. "So sick." She muttered.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry…do you want to head back?" he asked kindly.

"Huh?"

"You said you were ill." He pointed out.

"No…" Teddy thought back. "I said the town was sick. You know…cool? Hip? Neat? Groovy? Smashing? Aweso-"

Oliver laughed. "Okay I get it." He patted her arm, still linked through his. "You know, you don't have to hold my arm anymore. Fred and George are probably at Zonko's."

"Nope." Teddy said still looking in a window at an are of potions. "They're in that plant in front the shop across from us." Oliver raised an eyebrow and went to turn. "Don't look. They're following us and will see and know that I know they're there."

"I don't remember you even looking that way." Oliver said casually, shifting and putting the arm that he had been using to hold her around her shoulders instead, hearing leafs shifting angrily, most likely with Georges rage.

Teddy smirked hearing an almost inaudible growling. "I don't need to look. I just know." She muttered looking up at Oliver who was smiling down at her.

"I'd hate to be on your bad side." He told her with a grin and a squeeze.

George and Fred followed them to Honeydukes where George proceeded to say that she was too "sweet" for someone as "seasoned" as Wood and make nasty comments about him being a pansy for taking her to a candy store. Fred didn't bother to point out that it was exactly what they would have done. It would after all make no difference.

"Besides," Georges hands were stuck deep in his pockets. Teddy had mentioned that Fred and George had told her about the Three Broom Sticks that that she would love to see it with him (Georges blood boiled. He had mentioned it! Him! He should take her! Damn you Wood!). Fred rolled his eyes not wanting to guess where this was going. "Taking her to a candy store? Suggestive don't you think?" He didn't wait for his brother to answer. "He only wants one thing from her; horny git that he is."

Fred looked curiously at his mirror image who currently had a very ugly expression on his face. "And where would we have taken her? Zonkos? What would that imply that she's just a big joke to us?"

George's face fell. "You know Teddy doesn't think like that." He muttered, slightly chest fallen at his brothers statement.

Fred rolled his eyes. No wonder he was the ladies man here. "All girls think like that." He laughed as his twin sulked. Fred crossed his arms.

If there was one thing that also ran in the Weasley family besides red hair and freckles it was jealousy. He himself, would surely _never_ be prone to it, he assured himself of that. But he'd seen Percy be like that, Charlie, once in a while even Bill and his father. Sure enough Ron was going to be that way once he realized that Hermonie was pretty good looking, and now George.

They stepped into the Three Broom Sticks. It was crowded with students so they could just say they had come in for a butter beer. Teddy and Oliver for some reason had chosen a four person table and where now laughing at something.

"Fred George!" Oliver called across the room, motioning for them to come over. The twins walked over and Fred took the seat next to Oliver to ensure that there would be no untimely demises today.

George plopped down on the seat next to Teddy, arms crossed and trying to look quite indifferent to what had been happening that day. Teddy raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Fred who smirked and shrugged.

"I was about to go get us some butter beers." Wood said with a charming smile. "You want something?"

"I want your date." George muttered, perfectly audibly.

"Excuse me?" Teddy said, shocked.

"What?" He fringed innocence.

"Huh?"

George smirked at her shocked confusion. "Butter beer would be great."

When he looked back at Teddy she was still looking at him strangely. "So having fun?" She asked them, directing her question at Fred, somewhat afraid of what her other crazy friend would say.

"Great darling. Yourself?" Fred answered lightly.

Teddy looked back and forth between them. "You both would know." She said darkly.

"Huh?" George and he both tried to look innocent.

Teddy smirked. "You both have been following us all day. Come on!" She rolled her eyes. "I thought you guys heard everything that I said to Potter. Did you honestly think that I couldn't see two heads of bright red hair through a bush?" She smiled. "Tact boys…get some."

"It was his idea!" Fred pointed at his brother.

"WHAT? NO!" George protested. It totally wasn't. Not that he had protested but this one would not be on his shoulders. Suddenly he felt something touch his hand under the table. He glanced down and saw her fingers twinning through his and giving them a little squeeze.

She smiled up at him and he squeezed it back, resting it on his thigh. "It's alright." She muttered. "Its not like I'd expect anything different from you two."

She went to take her hand from Georges when she saw Oliver coming back over. George gripped her fingers tightly so that they wouldn't leave his, her fingers pinned in his and against his thigh. She glanced at him as he looked at Oliver as if he was doing nothing wrong, still not letting her fingers go. She narrowed her eyes. It still amazed her how quickly he could turn on and off that innocent look.

Oliver glanced down as he put the butter beers on the table at George and Teddy's hands. "Trying to steal my date George?" He asked with a grin.

George grinned and picked up a butter beer, taking a swig. "Her hands were cold…a _real man_ would make sure his date was comfortable." He lifted her fingers to his lips with a smirk and gave them a little kiss.

Oliver pursed his lips as Teddy rolled her eyes at the red head. "Like you would know George."

Teddy yanked on his arm as George made a little half lunge. "George come with me." She muttered before he had a chance to take another swing. George let himself be pulled out of the Three Broom Sticks after the girl. She pulled him down the street to a place where no one was. "Have you lost it?" She asked, finding that her fingers were still intertwined with his. She tried to yank them away.

George gripped harder and didn't let her. "I don't think I know what you're talking about." He said as innocently as he could, widening his blue eyes at her.

Teddy narrowed her eyes as he gave her a little tug closer to him as he leaned back against a wall. "I think you do. I'm on a date with Oliver for gods sake and you're holding my hand and throwing punches…bad punches at that." She stormed.

"Yeah, I got that." George said lazily, he pulled her even closer and he smiled as she didn't object. "And to answer your question, do you reckon I ever had 'it'?" She gave a little smile looking down at their hands and he grinned estimating that his chances just went up. "Now do you think that if I'm ask Wood really, REALLY nicely he'll let me and Fred have you for the rest of the day?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Both you and Fred?" This twin thing could get a little weird.

George smiled. "Well both of us but don't you worry. I have every intension of monopolizing you."

Teddy gave a little shrug at his cheeky smile, fringing her own innocence. "Well, as long as its not a date."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned charmingly. Whatever she wanted to call it…. He still won.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. Dementor Encounter

14/01/2007 21:16:00

Chapter Nine:

Dementor Encounter

Teddy ran around the grounds breathing hard. She stood still and leaned over, trying to catch her breath after the long run in the cool of fall. It used to be so much easier to run when nothing was on her mind…like stupid George with his antics to get her attention…as if she could take it away from him to start with.

She opened her eyes as the air suddenly started to get icy cold. She watched as the ground started to freeze over, killing a small purple flower to the side of her. She straightened up quickly and pulled her head phones from her ears as a cold washed over her like it had the plants around her. Life was suddenly gone and she struggled to clench onto it before it slipped away. She felt as if it was harder to get it back harder than she'd tried to catch her breathe.

Turning, she looked at the black figure not far away from her and her eyes narrowed. "You're not supposed to be here." She muttered. Her instinct of coarse was to fight the dementor but she swallowed the voices started in her head. Her father when he had been younger…more evil, the screams that she had caused in her mind, the man who had cackled as he had snuck into her nursery when she was a baby.

She pushed the thoughts away, touching her temple. Dumbledore must know that they were in the grounds. She closed her eyes and summoned up her strength as it hovered a little bit of a distance from her. When she opened her eyes they were black and morbid looking. She blocked off her soul with one painful stroke, like a blade cutting off anything emotional and instantly the noises in her mind stopped. Blackness flooded through her veins as she did, her heart becoming a sphere of mucky grey power; neither good nor bad…there was no such thing anyway.

"Expecto Patronum!" A bright white light shot out and past. She heard the screaming of the being before it swooped away. Slowly she turned to see Lupin running up to her, looking worried. "Are you alright dear girl?" He looked at her black eyes, taken aback by them and wisely not touching her.

"Yeah…we need to find Dumbledore and tell him." She muttered, her voice cold and non emotional. She could turn it off instantly but turning it on was something totally different. The feelings lingered just out of her reach, protecting her still from the evil that threatened to come back….to eat her alive.

Remus stopped her by her name. He saw her muscles tighten again under his eyes, as if she was an animal ready to pounce on anything that could be an enemy. "My dear…your eyes." He murmured.

Teddy looked up at him with black orbs, so close to nothingness that it was nearly… really, frightening. She looked down quickly and her bangs fell over them with a swish. Over her eyes, her onyx hair even looked light. "They'll be fine." She muttered starting to walk to the castle and thanking god that no one was around this hour to see her like Lupin was.

"And did you go after it my dear?" Dumbledore asked her in his study. He studied her black eyes as she looked up at him.

"No." She said carefully. "I just prepared myself." She stood as he beckoned her over to him. Lupin watched with interest as the black eyed girl did and knelt in front of him elegantly; there was no doubt that despite the way she acted she was the descendent of kings and wizards of great distinction.

Dumbledore lifted her chin and pushed the hair back from her demonic eyes. He looked into them and sighed. He knew he was the only one who could look, really look into them properly without being unsettled. "Go, make yourself human again." He murmured seeing something more behind them. So many people thought that it meant that she was empty…an abyss when she was like this, the darkness going on forever. He knew better. There was a storm behind those eyes, one so great that it thundered through every part of her, making her more than a witch. It was what made her an element of nature.

"But the-"

"I will handle the dementors my dear girl." Dumbledore looked at her warmly, his thoughts sending a twinge of happiness through her. "Please…we can't have you like this. Go to the roof, get some air. I need you to be more than a shell to be commanded."

She gave a little nod and make her hair fall back into her eyes again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Teddy!" George chased after her when he saw her in the hall. She kept walking though heading for the astronomy tower quickly. "Teddy, we heard you ran into a dementor. What hap-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw a shimmer of black from her eyes as she turned, glanced at him and looked down quickly. "Bloody hell Teddy… are you alright? Did it get you?"

"No." Her voice was calm and collected but strained as if she was trying to not let something out. "I'm fine. I just need some time alone." She turned to leave again.

"Wait." George grabbed her wrist and felt electricity go through him so powerful that he nearly lost balance before she pulled her arm away since he couldn't. He was shocked by the jolt into place, part of the life in him sucked out far more quickly than she would have if she had just needed a little. Her darker nature was finally coming through and it seemed to want his life desperately after the coldness that she had just felt from the guard of Azkaban.

"George….please." Raw emotion swept over her as she saw him looked shocked at what had just happened and the darkness in her eyes. The black drained from them in an instant and she reached out and steadied him. "I'm sorry…" She muttered as she guided him to sit for a moment before he clasped.

"What in the name of…" George muttered. _Wow, _he thought to himself as he looked up at her face, eyes fixated on her. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Teddy knelt in front of him in the empty corridor. "That…that was me. I'm sorry. I didn't think…" _I thought that you would run away _she thought. She had no idea he would want to see and he wouldn't just think that she was evil. She certainly didn't think that he would try and touch her like that. "Are you alright?" She asked at length.

George looked up at her now green eyes, full of concern. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He reached up and touched her face to see if the overpowering surge would happen again. But it didn't and she just touched his hand.

"I guess that its not as fun looking as you think it is hum? Hardly something to play innocent tricks with."

"Oh I think there are many tricks to be played with it but…." He stopped. "What are you? For real."

Teddy frowned and sat down across from him in the abandon hall. "You know what I am George. I'm an Elemental." She pushed hair out of her face and looked at him as solidly as she could. She should have known he didn't know what that entailed. The professors yes but it was just stupid to think that Fred and George would actually go and research what she was truly capable of. "I'm sorry…I know I seem like a bad guy….but," She laughed a little that she was saying this out loud. It was so stupid, so childish. She expected it to come out of the golden trio or innocent little Potter. "I swear I'm not evil."

George grinned. "I know….well I don't know, but I like to think that you're the more innocent of the two of us."


	10. Smarty Pants

25/02/2007 08:00:00

Smarty Pants

Chapter 10:

Teddy looked around as people buzzed around the Great Hall, passing colourful pamphlets back and forth. She frowned and took a spot next to Lee Jordan instead of Fred and George, seeing as they didn't have the reading material she was curious about in their general vicinity. Not that it came as a surprise. If a specific year had it, chances were it was school related.

"What's this stuff?" She asked, dropping her bag to the floor and loosening her tie.

"Rubbish." Fred told her through a mouthful of food. Lee laughed and didn't answer her either. She rolled her eyes and reached for the papers but George pulled them away from her playfully, tugging them just out of her reach. The last thing he wanted was something else to take her attention away from him. She'd been working hard with Harry lately because she was scared that the snow would slow him down when it came.

Teddy kicked him in the leg and he grimaced letting go of the papers and rubbing it. Well, that confirmed his thought. She hardly needed more training if her kick hurt.

Fred watched his brother rub his leg. "Stop being a baby." He muttered to his twin. "Its not like you don't like it when girls hit you."

"That's hit, not kick." George reminded his twin with an evil grin, making sure that Teddy could hear. "And tie up and…"

"Don't want to know…" Teddy cut the conversation short before it got worse, opening the pamphlet with a smile of her own. "_So You want to Train House Elves_." She read an annoyed and half sad look coming over her face. "Tell me you're joking? I thought we weren't doing this until after winter break."

Oliver walked past them and rubbed her on the top of her head fatheringly. Seemingly though George didn't see it that way, his blue eyes narrowing at every look that Oliver gave her. "You have a lot of indecisive people in your year." He looked pointedly at George.

Fred cackled and Lee put his head down on Teddy's shoulder laughing. George brushed it off with a grin, talking about how some people didn't just have one interest. This was however the right thing to say in front of the person that your friends were alluding to you being indecisive about and he quickly took it back.

"What are you going to tell them?" She asked Lee, ignoring it as George stumbled to come up with a way to take back what he had said.

Lee shrugged. "Haven't decided yet." He told her picking up the parchment. "You?"

Teddy didn't hesitate. "An Auror."

Fred and George both snorted in unison. "Sorry love its just….have you looked at the marks you have to have for that?" George asked pointing to the classes.

By this time Hermonie had come over and stood next to her and Lee. "You **must** be joking." She said to the twins, who stared at her confused. "You're telling me that in the time she's been here you've never glanced at her papers? Her marks? Her ranking?"

"What's the point?" Fred asked taking a bite of bread. "She's right beside us in everything else. That's good enough for us."

Teddy shrugged. "It's not important." She told the other girl.

Hermonie looked at her with some annoyance and than back at Fred an George. Lee and Oliver shrugged. "She has the top marks in your year you idiots!" She said harshly. "Save for in potions. She has second to Blaise Zambi. But a girl in Hufflepuff told me that she does all of their potions!"

Teddy shrugged. "I'm good at it so I don't mind." She returned. "I am after all a Gryffindor. You can't expect me to get the _highest _grade in potions."

George stared at her. "But….you never pay attention in class…you watch Fred and I do silly things!"

"I multitask." She smiled at him. "What, you wanted me to be dumb?"

Fred glanced at his brother. "Beauty, brains, strength and power… Move over George. I'd prefer for her perfection not to rub off on me."

"I'm not perfect." Teddy insisted. "For instance I can get exceedingly violent."

"Perfect." George told her again.

Teddy looked at him dumb founded. "What if I told you I was a man?" She told him with a smirk.

Lee snorted now too. "I think everyone in this school would seriously be questioning their sexual orientation." She gave Lee a look but smiled.

Well I'm having some major writers block people so if anyone wants to beta and bounce they're ideas off of me please please please do. My email is Erika. Just mail me. I'm not shy at all.


	11. Starvation

03/03/2007 22:30:00

Okay, I realized today that I forgot to put up a Flame warning. If you flame I will delete you. Not constructive criticism, that I just kinda let go. But mean flames I will delete cause….well, you're being mean. Its fan fiction, not CJ Lewis. Honestly I think its stupid when people flame cause your flaming on fan fiction. Shouldn't people have better things to you.

So to sum it up: Flames delete key and me laughing at you a lot cause I'm just having fun like most of the people on here.

This isn't most of you though. I love most of you very, very much and thank you for you reviews and ideas. You rock and I do this for non-flamers. I wish many pretty, red headed English men on you. Bows

Two: If anyone here is an artist and bored at some point I'm looking for someone to do a commission piece of Teddy and George. So let me know! I'll give you a virtual hug….not a real hug though….cause that would be creepy

Now getting a little bite darker……..

**Chapter 11:**

**Starvation **

"So I hear you blow up you're aunt this summer." Teddy said with a grin as she walked by the lake with Harry.

Harry looked up at her startled. "Dumbledore told you? She really deserved it. I didn't even mean to but-"

Teddy laughed as he tried to justify himself. "Hey kid no worries from me! God knows I have a few family members I'd love to blow up." He looked at her in shock for a minute. "I think you forget that my dad is pureblood? I'm the biggest embarrassment on that side of my family…which is precisely why they need blowing up."

Harry shrugged. He hadn't thought of that…though he wasn't sure how they could be worse than the Dusley's. Then again they hated him for being a wizard. It was probably fitting that Teddy's family hated her for being born from a muggle mother. "Why do you ask than?"

Teddy glanced at him. "You didn't mean to…so you didn't use a wand?" He nodded and she shrugged herself. "Why wouldn't I find that interesting Potter? It's a sign of powerful magic." 

Harry held back a blush that would come from a thirteen year old boy when one of the most beautiful older woman in the world complemented you.

Teddy grinned a little at this and ruffled his hair before shivering. "I don't see why your country has to be so damn cold all of the time though."

"Its going to snow soon I should think." Harry put in.

"Ya think so?" She said quickly before laughing at herself and her own excitement at the statement. "Sorry. I've just never seen snow before."

Harry looked at her surprised. "Never?"

Teddy laughed and shook her head. "Never ever. Not for real anyway. I've seen it in my fathers memories…..but it was red than."

Harry nodded understanding what she meant by red. The snow have been drenched by blood; warm sticky blood melting it down. It reminded her of a cherry slurppy in some sick way, but she was a child. She had nothing to compare that too.

She stopped as a cold came over her that had nothing to do with the winter. It was an unnatural cold. "We should be getting back." She told Harry. "Percy will have my head if he catches us out. He takes his job as head boy a little too seriously."

"Something wrong?" Harry asked her.

He hadn't felt it yet. Perfect, she didn't want him alarmed after all. "No I just really, REALLY hate the cold and you have quittage tomorrow." She told him, patting his shoulder as she lead him away, taking one glanced at the cloaked creature a distance away from them. Her eyes flashed black before she turned back to Harry talking about Professor Snape in Defense Against the Dark Arts that day.

Teddy walked with Fred and George the next morning as they got themselves pumped up for the match that day. They bounced around like two little, red-headed bouncing balls. She wouldn't have been surprised if they had warn each other out with they're excitement before the game even started. She on the other hand felt her energy falling down a bottomless pit as winter came about, the energy of the life around her in hibernation. It was like she was starving by this time of year and her body was having basically the same reaction to it.

"I can't believe you'd actually play in this weither." She told them, distracting herself.

"Oh come along now deary!" Fred beamed at her. "It makes it more challenging." They sat on either side of her again at the breakfast table.

"Yeah." George said sitting so that he was facing her with his legs on either side of the bench. "You should appreciate a good challenge." He shoveled some food into his mouth in a way that made her wonder how he was so skinny. "Are you going to come and watch us then?"

"We're very sexy on our brooms." Fred reminded her with a full mouth. "Masculine even."

"I decline to make any comment on that." Teddy told him. She watched as Snape got up from the table to leave. It had been bothering her what Potter said he was doing in class and she couldn't help but feel angry. "I'll be there but I have to talk to Snape about….something." She got up and rubbed George on top of the head before running down the corridor to catch up with Snape. "Professor!" She yelled.

He stopped and turned to her. "Yes Miss Elwood? I hardly have time for you my team is about to obliterate some of your lovely boys."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "What's with you people and this stupid game." She muttered before looking up at the greasy haired professor. "I was told what you did in the third years class." She said darkly.

Snape started walking again and the girl kept pace with him. "You would hardly think that they would complain about such an easy potion. But than what can you expect from Potter and his band of followers."

"I meant Professor Lupin's class Snape." Her voice got suddenly hard and sounded like her fathers had years ago.

He turned to her. "You are a student Miss Elwood. Act like it and mind your own bloody business." He tried to storm off but her speaking stopped him.

"I know what you did Snape." Her voice was so hard that he turned back to look at her, encountering black eyes. "I've seen it. I've smelt it. I've felt the life disappear from your victims. My father, Dumbledore, they may be able to forgive and forget. I don't. That is my business and I will be watching you."

"Watch Lupin than." Snape told her scarily.

Teddy's onyx eyes starred at him eerily. "I watch everyone Snape. You should know by now that its my job…my business as you like to say. Including," She looked down at her watch. "A quittage match." She stretched out her hand and ran it down his arm, a slight, sparkling, green mist coming from his arm up into her hand. "Just remember…" He tried not to look effected as she took some of the life force from him. "You sell me out or flip on me, I'm not going to forgive you."

Snape looked at her. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you." She said feeling some of her coldness disappearing with a direct fusion of life. "I wouldn't dare threaten a teacher." She said sneakily. She turned and walked away with a smirk, glancing back into the Great Hall to make sure no one, most of all the twins had seen them going on.

She glanced in to see them punching each other on the arm and laughing. She smiled herself. George knew that she could do it or at least that she sucked something out of him that night by accident. Still, she prefer that he didn't know that she could take life at will too. Some dark things were better kept hidden anyway.


	12. Her First Snow

04/03/2007 18:25:00

**Chapter 12:**

**First Snow**

"Teddy wake up!" Harry shock her shoulders where she had fallen asleep the night before on the sofa.

"Go away George….." She muttered covering her eyes to see if she could get any more sleep. She'd fallen asleep knowing that he was near; feeling his life force lingering with everyone else in the castle. Still he was the only one that had dared to wake her up.

Harry grinned at the comment looking over at the twins who were stifling laughs themselves. "I'm not George you daft girl! Wake up. It's snowing!"

That seemed to get her up and she sat up groggily. "Really?" She rubbed her eyes and tried to smooth out her black hair.

George looked at them from where he sat on the other side of the room with some of the toast he had snuck out of the Great Hall after breakfast. "She can be mean if you wake her up Harry." He told the young boy with a grin as his twin looked down at him and laughed. "I'd be careful."

"She's never seen snow before!" Harry protested as she stumbled to her feet and ran to the window.

"Awwww." Fred and George both said together. "Isn't that cute?" Fred put in as they watched the girl press her nose to the cold glass. Her breath made clouds of white on the window and she rubbed it away desperately to get a better look.

George grinned at her wide eyes and big, childish smile. "Well, we're going outside….you get dressed so you can come out and play in it with us."

"It's oh so much better when you're not just looking." He twin interjected as they both got up.

George ruffled her sleep mussed hair. Smoothing it down had not tamed her wild curls at all and he resisted the urge to bury his fingers in it and snog her there in front of everyone. "You're so adorable." He told her when she looked up at him. "Get dressed and we'll have a snow ball fight so something of the like." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before going and pulling on his jacket to go outside without looking back.

Teddy narrowed her eyes as she saw two heads of red hair under two hats pulling… nothing into a vacant hallway when she came outside. She frowned and followed after them, leaning against the wall with one foot propped up against the other side of the stonewall. She smiled to herself and shook her head, wrapping her arms tightly around her chest. "Mischief Managed!" She heard them both chorus.

She gave a little laugh at the very characteristic statement and they all turned around. "Teddy bear!" Fred said with a smile. _What have you heard? _He thought asshe smiled that too sweet smile of hers.

"Darling." George turned and Harry hid the parchment behind his back. She looked at Harry's back and tried to step around George but he stepped in her way blocking her and raising an eyebrow suggestively. She tilted her head to the side as he cocked his and stepped in the way of another one of her quick steps but then she shifted her weight around him and grabbed the paper from behind Harry.

"Take that." She snickered back at him. She raised the paper, giving Fred a wake on the head with it and looked at the boys. "You do know that I'm suppose to keep him alive?" She'd heard the entire conversation over what the map was so not being able to see it was hardly a problem.

"Yeah…." The all looked down at their feet as if they were being scolded by a mother.

She looked at the parchment than at Harry with a sigh, holding it out. "Get me some Honey dukes fudge." He looked at her in slight confusion. "Go dumb ass." She said, hitting him in the back of the head as he scurried off. She laughed and watched as he ran down the halls to find the passage that the twins had told him about.

She turned as each of the twins put an arm on her shoulders. "Well that was a wee bit irresponsible." Fred told her with an evil grin.

"Yeah well, I used to be a kid too." They both raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides…" She looked over at the spot he had left. "If he works too hard he'll turn out like……"

"You're shivering." George cut her off, hoping that he could stop her from going into one of her thoughtful moods after she had done something so brilliantly and attractively irresponsible…maybe he and Fred could tempt her into doing something fun today if she was up for it.

She glanced up at the taller boy with a nod. "I'm an island girl baby. I hate the cold."

George raised his eyebrows. "Come here than." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his coat around her.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Please, we all know that I always get the girl." He went to snatch the girl from his twin but George got a better grip on her, sliding his hands down to her waist. She made a strange, childlike squeak and covered up her own mouth in shock with both of her hands. The twin's mouths dropped open. Fred because he had never expected her to be shocked at anything and George because he had never heard anything so unbelievably attractive in his life. He looked down at where his hands were holding her waist close to him and tried to ignore how perfectly she fit there. He looked at his brother who was still staring at the girl in slight shock but not enough to quell his curiosity apparently.

Fred stuck out his hand and pocked her side. She twitched and tried to muffle another feminine sound. He smirked at his brother who was still holding onto the girl, a slow smirk that matched Fred's crawling across his identical features. She looked at both of them, from one smirk to the other, shaking her head desperately. She glanced behind her at Fred who was blocking her escape up the stairs. She could have probably mowed them both down or jinxed them but that was a bit over kill.

"Please guys…." She pleaded.

Too late. Both Fred and George easily trapped her in between them, making a sort of redheaded, freckled cage around her and began tickling her from both sides. "No!" She gasped and tried pull away but George easily had one of his arms around her entire waist, using it to pull her tightly against him and the other to tickle her side. Her knees gave out from laughing so hard and she dropped to the ground, scrambling away from them in the snow, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh no!" Fred yelled after her.

"You're not getting away that easy!" George laughed running after her and noticing for the first time that the girl was in her uniform, short skirt and all.

Teddy let out another laugh as she pushed herself up on a wall. She smiled as she saw the boys descending on her. She jumped as hard as she could grabbing onto one of the rocks sticking out and hoping that they couldn't reach her. Unfortunately the twins were each about six' three" and just managed to grab her ankle and pull her down. She landing again on the snow with a 'oomph!' and half laughed/ half screamed as some snow went in places it wasn't meant to be.

Letting her guard down just for the fun of it (or at least that's what she told herself) George pounced on her and tickled her as hard as he could, laughing as she tried to do it back but didn't quite get the same effect since she was already shaking. She flailed her legs around, trying to kick him with her ugg boots but since he was straddling her it was useless and only flailed around instead.

"Fred!..." His brother had grabbed her legs now so that she couldn't kick them. "Stop….haha….please!...I have snow in my skirt!"

"Aw," She hadn't noticed George was leaning down on her, as her chest started to hurt from laughing so hard. His breathing on her ear and his hands running across her, didn't help much to stop her labored breathing either. His lips moved over her ear and she looked up at him, holding perfectly still and looking up into his eyes as his face brushed on her flushed one. "And here I thought it was me making you shiver…" His voice was ragged itself for someone who was meant to be winning. He smiled mischievously at her as she stared at him, blushing.

Her mind scolded her for being stupid even for a moment because of him. He was playing with her! Him PLAYING her! It was unheard of! She put on her most cute deer in head lights look and used one of her arms that she had flailed to the side to grip a handful of snow. "Yeah…" She tried to be as breathy as she had seen some of her female friends be back at home when they were flirting. "George?"

He looked down at the girl underneath him and starred. He couldn't help it, she was gorgeous. He had to concentrate to make sure he was tickling her and not just running his hands over her warm body, most of all when he could feel her chest raising and falling under him. "Yes Teddy Bear?" He murmured.

She smirked, tightening her grip on the snow. "Shiver this!" She took the handful of snow, shoved it into his mouth and using the shock and momentum to push him off. At the same moment she placed a foot firmly on Fred's chest and shoved him backward, effectively freeing herself and jumping up. "HA!" She yelled, pointing at both of them on the ground with a triumphant jump in the air, before running away.

"NO WAY!" Fred yelled, pulling himself off the ground than yanking his brother up. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Tell me," George spit the last bit of water from the snow out of his mouth. "That, that skinny little thing didn't just get away from two of us?" He chased after her again, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and lifting her off the ground.

She laughed again, and screamed when Fred tickled her again. "Think you're getting away from us ay?" He laughed as she scream/laughed even louder and leaned her head back against Georges shoulder in a fit of laughter.

Fred looked at his brother who was laughing at the girl, looking down at her face dare he say, lovingly? It was obvious that his brother was developing feelings for the little witch in his arms.

"Bloody hell woman!" George growled at her. "Do you sharpen your nails or something!" He laughed as she continued to struggle, trying her luck at biting his arm but it doesn't work…well it did, just not in the way that she wanted.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!"

The three turned to see Snape walking towards them, clearly angry. "Professor." Teddy said, elbowing Fred in his stomach in a way that wouldn't even make him breath hard. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Really." Snape drawled at her, clearly still angry from her warning a few days before. "Cause getting all dishelved in the snow with two boys is something that your father would approve of?"

Teddy crossed her arms over the ones George still had around her midsection, feeling the cold on her again now that her clothes were drenched. She seemed to consider this for a moment. "Daddy doesn't approve of snow in general." She said feeling Georges warm arms leave her.

George and Fred grinned while Snape growled at her. "To your dormitories before you die of cold Miss Elwood." He paused for his normal dramatic effect. "Now, before I take points from Gryffindor for public displays of affection."

She nodded, not really wanting to object. Being out of George's arms she forgot how cold she got. Still the comment deserved a witty and very unemotional response. "Come on Professor Snape. Isn't the idea of me showing affection to anyone kinda unlikely?" Still she and the boys made their way off to the tower.

"Bollix." George muttered as he put his jacket around her shaking shoulders. She looked up at him in question. "You're very affectionate…like a _Teddy Bear_!"

"Very original George." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. Still she squeezed his jacket tighter around her shoulders, inhaling the scent of it inadvertently and smiling to herself.

George came down the steps to see Teddy seated Indian style on the sofa with a book in her lap. He grinned at the ducky pajama pants. His father would have loved that. Some emotionless killer, he thought to himself.

"Hey Snow Bunny." He said as he sat down and made a face at the history book she was reading.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Make all of the faces you want George." She said to him as he reached out and pulled her legs across his lap so that she was leaned on the armrest with her knees draped over his legs. "You have to read this before next weekend and god knows that you haven't even cracked it open."

George grinned, leaning back and closing his eyes stretching out his back. He put his hands behind his head. "Read it to me love."

Teddy rolled her eyes at him but started to read, watching as he relaxed by glancing up from time to time. Gradually his hands fell back from where he had braced them in his ginger hair and settle on her legs, running circles through the fabric with calloused fingers.

George watched as she leaned more comfortably back and tilted his head so that he could watch her. His eyes were fixated on her lips as she read, the American accent cute and odd to him as some of her English accent from her father came through in certain words. She licked her lips after each paragraph, sometimes more. He took a guess that it was because they were chapped from the games in the snow that day or just a habit. He had, after all, seen her do it in class. He had nearly fallen from his chair after all…the entire incident was rather hard to forget.

After a while he noticed that her voice had stopped and glanced up under sleepy eyes to see that she had fallen asleep. Her dark eyelashes fell onto her cheeks, the slight blush from the snow still on her nose and cheekbones. Small curls fell around her face, framing the heart-shape delicately, making her look like a little porcine doll. He grinned and took the open book away, setting it on the floor so that he wouldn't have to move. Leaning back himself he rested his head back, but turned towards her, watching her eyes moving under the lids rapidly, as if she was watching something bad. He frowned and put his feet up slowly on the coffee table, as not to disturb her sleep and fell asleep himself.


	13. Chunks of Heart

07/03/2007 16:59:00

Oh my I am the luckiest writer ever! So many reviews and the like! I really really thank you all. This is great and I'd love to continue to know what you all like and think and even what you'd like to see happen.

I hope it doesn't stop just because I'm taking some creative license in this chapter. I suppose cause there is no character like Teddy in the books we don't really know what she's capable of. But don't worry she's definitely not infallible. There's nothing I hate more than a character who can do anything. It makes life so boring!

**Chapter 13**

**Chuck of Heart **

The next few days Teddy left Harry to Lupins will. She didn't know how to console people and honestly she was rather confused. Because her father had left the Death Eaters two years before the incident with Sirius Black. And to be truthful she wasn't really convinced of guilt. It was obvious that his family were supports of the dark lord. Still, she knew from personal experience that pedigree wasn't a determining factor in what you became and was more of a mild influence.

"There's the little brilliant girl of ours."

Teddy smiled as Fred walked over to her in the Gryffindor common room, book-marking her page in case they tried to make her loose it to play with them.

George followed him with a shake of his head. "You're too small to take that entire chair." He told her.

"I got here first so its my chair." Teddy smiled and crossed her legs one of the other as she sat across the huge arm chair, limbs draped off the side. Still, doing this made her even smaller.

"Up you go than." Fred scooped her up easily, surprised by how light she was and deposited her into his twins lap as he slid under her in the chair. Effectively she was exactly where she had been but with George under her instead. She really wanted to mind but couldn't bring herself too.

George smiled slightly as she settled in his lap after a moment of tenseness. He moved his lips in a thank you to his brother as he placed an arm over her legs, drumming them as she tried to go back to her reading. "Don't study! You're already to smart." He reasoned with a quirked eyebrow. "And its late!"

Teddy looked at him. Time had passed so quickly that she hadn't really been keeping track of it in her thoughts. "How late?" She asked.

"Really late." Fred told her looking around the empty common room. "Has anyone seen Ginny anyway? She was upset about a test or something unimportant like that."

"Harry went out looking for her a few minutes ago remember." George told him.

Teddy frowned and checked her watch. It was nearly one in the morning. Way past curfew. It took her longer than it should have for her to come to a conclusion that should have been instant. "The dementor's!"

She jumped out of George lap, surprising him. "What woman?"

Teddy run across the room to the portrait whole remembering how quickly the creatures had rounded on Harry at the last quidditch match. "Get Percy. Tell him to get Dumbledore. Hurry!" She ran out of the common room and out into the cold night, not even bothering with a jacket.

"GINNY!"

Teddy spun around when she heard Harry's voice scream across the yard. She swore and took off at top speed across the midnight grass. She didn't want to believe this was happening but reality was a harsh, sore subject that she couldn't deny. She left the others in her dust hoping that they would catch up.

Skidding to a stop she saw a dementor descending on the boy and the younger girl. Evidently Lupin and her teachings weren't enough to rid the boy-who-lived of his big fear. Again she swore crudely, looking down at her hands and knowing that she couldn't create the charm that Lupin had told her he was teaching the boy. For the first time she wished she was just like every other wizard. She stood in front Ginny and Harry as they knelt on the ground and watched as the icy, black face as it moved closer towards her. Voices erupted in her mind again, the screams and pleas to her father to stop what he was going, she could feel blood beginning to form on her hands both physically and mentally as more memories surfaced. She tried not to gasp and wasn't really sure if she succeeded. Her eyes locked and began to water.

Ginny watched in horror as the dementor put its face to Teddy's and brought its boney fingers to her cheek, feeding something horrid from the girl's locked mind. The hand disappeared into her and a harsh gasp came from both of them. "NO!" Ginny screamed but the dementor let out an even harsher scream as its arm passed through her face never coming out on the other side. Still it pushed forward disappearing into the girls ridged body until it was finally gone.

"Teddy…." Harry whispered into the deafening silence that followed. The girl didn't respond but kept standing, her eyes a demonic black where the lively green should have been. It was just like the woman that he had seen step out of the closet when she had approached the Boggart. With a jolt he realized that the girl he had thought was an evil Teddy, was really just her. She was scared of herself. This was at least a fraction of what she was truly capable of.

"Harry." Ginny pointed to her white shirt as red was soaking into the fabric where her heart was. Finally the girl sunk to the ground and crumpled into a heap in the grass silently.

"SOMEONE HELP!" He yelled as loud as he could. He looked back at Ginny. "Go find the others…get Dumbledore." The girl nodded and ran off to find help as Harry turned her body over. Her eyes had gone back to their normal white and green but was sure that he hadn't imagined it as some of the black still swirled in her iris. "How did you do that?" He asked but she just blinked away pain.

"Explanations later…" She rasped. "When I can breathe."

Harry nodded and looked at the blood that was coming from where the dementor had tried to touch her face.

"Oh my god!" Fred and George ran down the hill followed by the Headmaster and Percy. George and Fred got there first, of coarse, since they were younger than the old men trying to run. George dropped to the ground and looked at the girl as she closed her eyes and hung her head back.

"No you don't." George lifted her head with a hand on the base of her neck and picked her up from Harry. He had no doubt that his younger brothers best friend could have carried her but somehow he felt better if he were the one doing it. He looked down at her eyes, willing them to focus.

"George." She muttered.

George was surprised at the weakness of the words. "You stay with us." He murmured. He had been one of the few to hear her voice go soft but it had never been like this; weak…deadly calm. "What happened?" He muttered to her as Dumbledore finally got to them.

"Theodore." He looked down at the girl in the Weasley boy's arms, than at Harry, covered in blood. "What? She didn't let it, did she?…it passed through her didn't it?" George looked down at her in shock as the headmaster spoke. "We have to get her to Madam Pomfrey…It must have..." He looked back at her cutting his voice off. "You just purified a creature of pure sadness my dear…probably the first to do it in a thousand years with their own body. How do you feel?"

Teddy turned her face away from the old man and into the warmth of George's chest as they began to walk back to the castle as fast as possible. She nuzzled her face into his chest. "Shitty." She murmured, trying to breath in some of the life from him and the world around her. She stopped instantly. If she was hurt as bad as she thought she could hurt him as she tried to take back her life.

Teddy woke up in the hospital wing. Her eyes flashed black before turning back to their normal colour. She took her hand and felt the place in her chest where she was sure that her heart had been torn from. She looked to her side and saw one of the Weasley twins, leaning with his head thrown back, snoring. Glancing to the other side she saw the other laying with his head on the side of the bed, fingers linked through hers. She smiled slightly. There was no way in hell that the nurse had let them stay so they had to be sneaking, not that she expected anything less from the two.

"George." She finally murmured, guessing at which was which because she couldn't see either of their faces from the angles they were at. His head instantly shot up and looked at her in the hospital bed. Evidently he hadn't been asleep.

"Hey there you." He murmured, voice deep with worry and grogginess. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," She sat up slowly finding herself in one of the white hospital sleeping gowns. "Ginny and Harry…are they?"

Fred snorted and jerked, coming out of his mild slumber and nodded looking at their friend. He yawned. "You saved their lives." He told her lazily as he stretched.

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief. "And…" She looked around her. "We're sure that I'm not dead?"

Both boys chuckled. "No, you're still in the happiest place on earth." George told her sarcastically. "Though you gave us a little bit of a scare there. It's been a…while after all. We've been sneaking down here every night to make sure that someone was around when you woke up." He reached up and touched her cheek, running his fingers along her jawbone.

Teddy looked at him in a little bit of surprise. "Every night? How long have I been out for?"

"A little more than a week."

Fred rolled his eyes. "See what you've done to my brother? He got so worried that he turned into a hopeless romantic."

"Why did I pass out?" She murmured, leaning back and ignoring Fred, though she did smile at the comment. "Don't want to get all wimpy."

"Apparently," Fred told her. "You killed….well purified a dementor and it kinda put a lot of pressure on you. Dumbledore said it was like a few tonnes of pressure put on your body."

"Enough to make anyone pass out." George pointed out.

A sigh came from the other side of the room and the three turned to see Dumbledore standing there. "I should have known you two would be here." He murmured. Despite his sigh, his eyes were sparkling at the sight of George's hand encircling hers. "You can come and see her in a few hours. Now get back to your dormitories… however you got here. I prefer not to know." 

Fred saw her grip on his brother's hand tighten. "We'll be back in the morning along with a group of noisy womps." He assured her.

George nodded and kissed her hand as she let his go, letting hers drop slowly to the bed, as if it was an effort to hold it up.

Dumbledore sat down in the abandon chair that George had left from, adjusting into it. "Hum, must have been here a while. Mr. Weasley's has bum indeed made this very comfortable." He looked up at the girl who turned her eyes from the door suddenly.

"Did you have to make him…them go?" She asked softly.

Dumbledore chuckled and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Miss 'them' already hum? Or shall we actually say him?"

Teddy looked down. "George…he makes it easier to sleep…the nightmares don't come when I fall asleep with him." She blushed.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Fallen sleep in the common room with him a few times I suspect." Teddy nodded, still looking down and Dumbledore smiled at her, picking up the hand that he had kissed and inspecting it for something. "I think someone is falling in love."

Teddy yanked her hand away, shaken by the statement. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She grumbled.

The next day everyone had heard from George and Fred that she had woken for the first time and were there by the time that Teddy had woken up. She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Ginny's head resting on her bed looking at her. She smiled and sat up as Teddy opened her eyes.

"Hey." The red head said with a bright smile.

Teddy smiled and sat totally up. "Hey Ginny…How are you feeling?" She ran her finger down her face where there was a cut. "I'm sorry. I should have gotten there sooner."

"Don't be daft." Harry said from her other side. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" He wanted to ask her why her eyes turned black and she suddenly looked so dark but now did not seem to be the time.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron said. "Never knew you could kill a dementor!"

"Yeah well I wouldn't exactly call it killing," Teddy smiled at George and Fred who were letting the younger group have their time with the woman. "Took a big old chunk of my heart out." She gave a weak laugh and pulled her legs over the side of the bed standing slowly with Harry grabbing her arm. But, unexpectedly, she stood very strong and well, gracefully for even someone who hadn't just suffered a blow to the heart.

"Teddy," Hermomie said. "I don't think you should be up yet…you after all just did…."

"I know." Teddy smiled slightly. "But I've been out for a long time right? I mean the cut on Ginny's face has already started to heal." She looked at where there were a pair of her light jeans and a black flannel top set on a chair for her with a small candy rose on top. "And if Dumbledore didn't think that I should be up than he wouldn't have left this out for me would he?"

She stepped behind the curtain and pulled the cloths on, quickly murmuring a spell to clean her black hair after a week of being in bed before pulling it into a ponytail. She composed her face again quickly, making sure the shadow of her posture didn't change.

She stepped out from behind the curtain and looked at the group watching her. She smiled slightly. "What's with the long faces anyway? Did you all want me to die?" She joked.

"Weasley family." Dumbledore had entered the room smiling at the group. "You're mother is here." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Teddy glanced at them. "Mother?" She asked.

"Wanted to see us and Ginny after she heard what happened." Fred told her with a grin.

"Course she's bloody giddy to meet you too." Ron pointed out. "Saving her daughter and Harry and all."

Teddy nodded and looked at Ginny with a sudden plastered on grin. "Better go see her than fast before she thinks that another dementor got to you." She watched as the Wealsey's filed out of the room. Fred and George glanced back at her as she let the smile she had put on for their younger sister fade but kept her polite one firmly in place. They doubted that You-know-who himself could pull that smile from her face once it was plastered on. "I'll be there in a minute." She said softly. The twins nodded before rushing out the door. George gave one last final glance of worry before running out to meet his mother.

Finally it was only Dumbledore and she in the room. Teddy let the smile fall and clenched her chest in pain. "Holy shit." She gasped, falling to her knees now that there was no one but the head master to see her in pain. Her nails dug into the flannel for a moment before she took a few deep breaths to quench the pain in her heart.

Dumbledore sat on the bed closest to her. "Was that entire display of strength really necessary Theodore?" He asked softly as her deep breathing slowed. "You did, after all, have a chunk of your soul destroyed."

Teddy looked up at him with completely black eyes. It was an eerie sight but Dumbledore, true to form, just sat and looked at her with sparkling blue eyes. "Did you really want them all to know that?" She said, her voice soft as she braced the hand that wasn't on her heart to the stone floor.

Dumbledore frowned slightly at the girl, almost demonic looking with those black eyes. "No, I don't suppose I do my dear." He said softly. He reached out and ran his old fingers through her hair. "But if you want a relationship with any of them, someday you will have to show your weakness…and that darkness in your heart you always hide."

Teddy looked down at the ground, hearing and filing his advice into her mind. "Someday…" She let her hands lax, the one that had been keeping her heart in place falling to the floor to use to push her up straight. She batted her eyelashes, flicking away the darkness before looking back the head master, who was watching her closely. "But not today." She told him with a slight smile.

Dumbledore nodded. In times of war, he found that it was unavoidable to keep children like her from appearing. The children of war were sad things, but he could see more light in her since coming here. The fact that she was willing to risk her life for a single person as opposed to the greater cause was proof of that. He stood up and brushed off his robes.

"Come on than. Let's go greet Mrs. Weasley." He patted her on the shoulder and lead her out.

Teddy looked up the staircase to Dumbledore's office as he began to climb it. The old wizard looked down at her. "Do you think you can make it my dear? Or shall I have one of your boys come down and carry you?"

"Don't be stupid." She muttered, gripping the rail and walking up gracefully. "You know very well that's not why I stopped."

She stopped slightly and hung back in the room as Dumbledore hugged the stout red headed woman. She still held Ginny to her side, before looking at Teddy.

Ginny smiled and the twins grinned as Teddy hung her head slightly down. "That's Teddy mum. The one the headmaster told you about."

_Awesome Ginny, _Teddy thought, _Just toss my face on the chopping block. _"Hello." She said politely.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to the girl and hugged her as she stood their straight, eyes widening in shock. "Thank you so much! You saved Ginny! And Harry! I don't know how to thank you!" She cried.

George cackled. "Not chocking her would be a good start mum." He pointed out as his brother cackled.

"Of coarse, of course." Mrs. Weasley let her go but still held her out at arms length and Teddy couldn't help but smile, despite the pain the bear hug had caused. Mrs. Weasley looked her over and smiled slightly. "Professor Dumbledore tells me that you're friends with the twins. I hope they aren't being too cheeky." She said with a bright smile, fussing over her cloths though Teddy was pretty sure that they were fine.

Teddy glanced over at the twins that were making 'don't tell her anything' signs and flailing their arms wildly. She glanced back at their mother and smirked. "They're being….just cheeky enough." She told her but was surprised that the other woman was still looking her over.

She looked back at her two friends questioningly but George just hung his head and Fred scratched his in a distracted manner. Ginny giggled. "Fred told her that one of them was going to marry you." She told the other student.

Teddy looked at them annoyed. "Guys! Way to scare your mother! That's not very nice."

"Actually." Molly said. "It makes me more worried for you. But look at you! You're absolutely beautiful! Much better than either of the twins could get!"

"Hey!" Both Fred and George protested together.

Mrs. Weasley ignored them, which seemed to be a normal thing. She put her arm around Teddy and smiled. "You should met my two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie. Oh! I'll wager Charlie would absolutely love you!"

"Mum!" George protested, the prospect of having to compete with one of his older brothers for her attention far from appealing. He knew very well how charming his brothers could be.

Fred looked at Teddy as she looked very confused and slightly nervous at the idea of being set up with someone related to her two trickster best friends. "Mum probably reckons you like danger." He said crossing his arms. "Charlie trains dragons."

"Oh….well," Teddy smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "I'd love to met him sometime!" She responded genuinely fascinated by the idea of training dragons. Honestly she thought she would like them much more if they were caged and not coming after her in a training exercise.

"Teddy!" George put a hand over his heart. "Are Fred and I not dangerous enough for you?!"

Ginny giggled at her brothers hurt faces as her friend shook her head.

"You're almost more danger than I can take guys." She assured them with an eye roll at Ginny. The younger girl giggled at this.


	14. Flying

18/03/2007 13:47:00

**Chapter 14**

**Flying**

"Hey Teddy Bear." George hovered over the jogging girl on his broom. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail on the back of her head and her face was flushed with pink from running and working out.

Teddy pulled out her headphones to her I-pod, looping the cord around her slender neck and continued her run, knowing that he would follow. He did a little too leisurely on his broom while she sweated. "Hey George. Sup?"

"Just got off quidditch practice and saw you running. Thought I would say hello." He smiled at her. "Supper is soon. Why don't you let me give you a ride back to the castle?" She had been trying to get herself back to what she had been before the dementor attack. Still she seemed to still be getting skinnier (if that were possible) and looked tired all of the time. Life was being sucked out of her faster than she could get it back and she could only pray that spring and the burst of life that came with it would surface.

Teddy stopped and took a sip from her water bottle. "No thanks, I'll just step up my pace and I'll be there in no time." She gave him a little smile.

George landed his broom and stepped off in front of her. "What you don't like my broom?" He asked suggestively.

Teddy shifted on her feet. "I don't like brooms in general." She looked at his raised eyebrow as he chocked back a laugh. "I mean you're brooms fine…very… fine but," He was grinning at her madly. "Stop it! I just don't like flying okay. _Real _flying. I'm fine with sex." He burst out in a fit of laughter. "George!" She gave him a little push and started her jog again heading back towards the castle.

"Oh come on!" George jogged next to her, trying to keep up and noticing how little she touched him. Before the dementor attack they had always flirted. She still flirted but made excuses to not touch him as little as possible, not letting him kiss her on the forehead or anything. "Seriously. Let me fly you back." She shook her head and he looked at her. "You're really afraid of brooms?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" She told him slowing down.

George looked at her in slight shock. "I thought you were just playing along with my clever innuendo."

Teddy raised an eyebrow and held back a smile. "It wasn't that clever." She told him jogging in place backward.

George smiled at her brightly in a way that he knew that she wouldn't be able to resist. "Come on…are you really scared of flying?" He asked gripping her wrist so that she would stop moving.

Teddy took a gulp from her water bottle. "Only on brooms." She protested looking down at her wrist and than up at the handsome face of the twin who was still holding it. She was starving for life and trying not to pull it from him. For some reason her soul was craving his life; begging for her to take some and feel warm again. She couldn't…She may not be able to stop.

George looked down at the shorter woman. It was really too bad. She was athletic and she would look great playing quidditch as Oliver had pointed out on numerous occasions. George had just come to the conclusion that watching pretty girls flying or playing quidditch was like porn to the Scot. "Come on." He held out his other hand and the broom flew up.

"Please George, no." She pulled her wrist away so that he couldn't bring her onto it, as appealing as sitting up tight against him was.

George saw that she was really afraid and stopped. "Okay Teddy bear." He murmured. "I just can't believe that you…a supposedly human weapon, is afraid of brooms." He climbed back onto the broom as she started to run again and followed her.

Teddy glancing up at him yawning over her as she picked up into a full-blown run angrily. She would never live this one down.

"Okay…." He yawned again theatrically. "You're fast I get it…I'm still faster and am going to be a lot less sweaty…not that its not a good look for you." He told her with a wink.

Teddy glanced back at him, glad that her heated face hid her blush. She grabbed her headphones from her neck and put them into her ears, making a dramatic show of it. George smirked. "Fine…but I'm going to eat all the food at dinner." He yelled into her ear so she had to hear before speeding off.

XxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelina looked at the gash on the other girl's stomach. "Wow." She said. "I thought that you were out running." She said as Teddy rubbed some ointment on it. She tried not to use magic to heal herself when it got hurt. Mainly now because she didn't have the energy to do it but also because she didn't want to running around the school that she could heal without spells.

Teddy looked up at her. "I was out training." She murmured as it stung and she closed her eyes and breathed. "I just ran into some trouble." She thought back on the spiders and frowned. She would have never let something like that take her by surprise before and a part of her knew the cut was a punishment for her every growing weakness and worry.

Angelina nodded, watching the other girl lay back on the bed. "Well one things for sure."

"What's that?" Teddy asked.

"You sure know how to take a beating." She joked. The other girl let out a little laugh. "You should try out for the quidditch team next year. You'd make a great beater." She told her.

Teddy leaned up on her elbows in the white carousal. "I thought the point was to not get hit." She pointed out.

Angelina seemed to think about this for a moment and nodded with a smile at her. "Good point...but if you were to. See you at dinner."

"Yeah I'll be down in a few minutes." She told the other girl.

After the young woman left she looked down again, the red inflamed mark annoyingly obvious to her. She sighed and got up running her hand through her hair, still wet from showering. She frowned as she pulled the button up white shirt on and looked at her skinny form in the mirror wrapping the tie undone around her neck. She pulled on some black slacks still looking at the image of her and wondering how the hell this feeling of foreboding had gotten so bad.

She walked to the Great Hall and smiled at the sight of all of the students bustling about. She sat down at the table next to Fred and across from George, crossing her long legs.

George put a hand over his heart in a wounded motion. "Not going to sit next to me Teddy Bear?" He asked with a mock pout. He narrowed his eyes at his brother when he saw his hand itching to travel up the leg crossed towards him.

Fred bit into a piece of bread and looked at the girl next to him, eager to hear the always sarcastic a quick response since he evidently was not meant to touch. She reached over and took her plate back that George had confiscated for his own personal use. "After that broom line today…. How about…no."

Angelina smirked at this. "Broom line?" She said. "After one of those I'm surprised you can eat at all."

"Ouch." Both boys said together. George narrowed his eyes at her. "You just wait. I have plans for you." He muttered threateningly. Teddy didn't look scared. Instead she just raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh I'm not telling." He told her. "You'll be shocked."

Teddy smiled at this, feeling a little shiver go up her spine. "We'll see."

"Maybe she'd prefer both of us." Fred said as they waked back up to the Gryffindor tower.

Teddy rolled her eyes and George smiled slightly. "That does seem to be quite a few girls fantasy doesn't it?"

Again she rolled her eyes. "What are you two on about now?" Part of her didn't really want to know.

Fred grabbed her belt loop and stopped her from going up the steps without them. "It's just that if George cant seduce you on his own," He smiled at her as raised an eyebrow and George made a slightly sound of disapproval. "Well, the both of us should be able to." He stepped around the front of her as George stood behind her. He smiled down at her and took a step forward.

Teddy smiled a little and shook her head as she felt Georges chest pressed against her back. "I hardly have the energy to handle one of you antics…" She slipped under their arms. "Much less two. Sorry Fred. You just have to seduce someone else."

George followed her to the room of requirement later that night, watching as she went in. He followed a minute later. Privacy was after all rather foreign when you grew up with as many siblings as a Weasley child did.

The room was warm and comforting, like he had suddenly gone into the tropic's. Warm tree branches spread through the room, covering the ceiling. He looked around and loosened his tie and the first two buttons of his shirt, the warmth getting to him since outside it was still winter. The ground was a packed sand, like the part of the beach that was left uncovered by water when a tide went out. Warm sun danced through the tree branches and he looked around for a long moment.

Climbing over a log he saw on the ground he looked at the girl where she was laying, surrounded by comfortable pillows the same colours as the forest she had created. Her 'head phones' as she called them were in and he could hear reggae music playing through them, her foot kicking a little along with the beat.

"Teddy?" He muttered with a grin.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. "George! I didn't know you followed me!" She looked around as if she was hoping her little paradise would disappear.

"Nice…" He told her sitting down and looking around. "Great little fantasy you have going on in here." 

Teddy wrinkled her nose. "Its less of a fantasy and more of a….recreation." He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "The forest…it reminds me of home I guess. I need the life from it in the winter. It's a bad substitute for real life but at least it makes me feel better."

George nodded. So this was what she was used to…so unlike England. "Can't you take it from people?" He asked. "What you need that is?" He remembered back to the night of the first time he had seen her after a dementor attack. He'd reached out and touched her arm, tried to pull her back to him and life had been sucked straight out of him. She'd regained that life that she had let leave her to deter the dementor. He knew that she could.

Teddy looked at him. "That wouldn't be fair to other people…" She muttered. Not that she hadn't thought about stealing life out of Malfoy a few times.

George looked at her carefully. Sitting still she looked different than when she kept herself moving. She was thinner than ever and her eyes were tired. Even her curls seemed to hang limper than he remembered only a month ago. "Would it hurt?" He asked. He was curious as to what it would feel like for her to dip into his life force. "Like that time…"

Teddy looked at him sharply. "Not when I'm normal…like now, but George-"

"Try." He insisted. She shook her head no and he smiled. She didn't want to hurt him; it was rather cute that someone so frail would be so concerned when he clearly wasn't. She needed something from him but was afraid to take it just like he needed something from her but was afraid to take it. "I want to know what it feels like."

Teddy searched his face, green eyes darting over it. It wouldn't be the first time she'd take life-force from a person and it had never hurt them before. Her ex boyfriend and best friend Aki had only felt a little dizzy and her father didn't even feel that when she had done it unintentionally as a child. Still…. "George I don't think…"

"You think too much." He muttered moving closer to her. "I want to know what it feels like…not to mention that you're not nearly as fit when you're like this."

She laughed and that seemed to make him at least a little more happy. She sat forward a little on her knees and leaned towards him. "I have to touch you." She muttered.

"That's what all the girls say." He joked.

Teddy raised an eyebrow at him. "Not like this they don't." She replied. "Last chance to back out."

"Promises, promises." He ignored the last part of the comment. He'd never backed out of anything before. He wasn't about to back out of a beautiful girl laying her hands on him.

George reached out and touched her face, cupping her cheek gently in his hand. "What do I have to do?" He asked.

Teddy looked at him curiously. "Nothing." She said simply. She reached out as he moved closer to her and brushed a piece of red hair off of his forehead.

He shivered for a moment, the room become a warm and cold sensation all at once. Suddenly he felt something start to sooth him, started at the tips of her fingers as she ran them across his jaw and fanning out across his entire body. "Teddy…" He murmured at the pleasurable feeling. Somehow it got into his head that if it was more than the tips of her fingers, he'd feel even more from her…and he started to crave it.

Teddy watched as his eyes drifted closed. "I'll stop." She murmured, despite the sweetness she felt from him. Her heart protested at the thought of intimacy being lost.

"No." He said sharply. He was surprised he could still form any words besides her name and even more surprised when his hand fell to her waist and pulled her to his lap. "Don't…I like it."

Part of Teddy was all too grateful. She let him pull her to straddle him and took in a deep breath as she felt some of his life force enter her. She coaxed herself to be careful, slow, not take too much from him despite the fact that he thought he'd love to be sucked dry by her. She could feel his desire for it and for the feeling to continue racing through him.

George breathed hard as his heart started to skip, burying his hands in her hair. Sitting like they were she was finally right at his height, foreheads pressed together. She felt like she was being fed for the first time in forever. After the cold of winter and the life of the forest being so miniscule that she could hardly wake up in the morning, George was more than a relief. He was so full of life and passion that she could hardly breath herself as she felt it.

George opened his eyes groggily and looked at her, lips so close to his and noses touching. Her green eyes were still closed lightly and finally she opened them and he felt the tingling of hot/cold wear off of him, though she was still straddling him and they were still pressed together. He gulped slightly. "Feel better?" He asked huskily.

Teddy smiled the slightest of bits still tingling herself and the aftermath of the magic passing in between them. "Much." She murmured relaxing his her hands on his chest and shoulders.

George let out a breath. "Good." He moved so that their noses clicked into place and kissed her hungrily.

CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!


	15. The Rejection

01/04/2007 18:06:00

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! I know its short but I wanted to post so. **

**Chapter 15**

**The Rejection **

"Have you lost your mind you daft little girl?"

Teddy sat up in her bed and looked at the man standing at the end of it. "Daddy?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around as the scene around her faded. She quirked an eyebrow. "You know…a lot of girl have a problem with their dad's invading their rooms….but isn't invading my dreams a little extreme?"

Her father was an elegant looking man, tall and dirty blond with her green eyes. She could see some grays forming in his hair but it wasn't something that she paid attention to. He was dressed in muggle cloths; a black button down shirt and kacki slacks. "Sirius Black is after Harry Potter and you're fighting un-win-able battles with dementors, draining yourself and fraternizing with a boy?"

Teddy frowned. "I pushed him away dad." She muttered. "Whatever Dumbledore told you..." She looked up at him and he was looking at her questioningly. "He gave me life and it did something. He kissed me." She breathed the last part and glanced at her father. He looked uncomfortable, as any normal father would. "But I pushed him away and told him I couldn't."

Teddy winced as she remembered the look on Georges face when she had pushed away from his hungry kiss. At first she had kissed him back, astounded by the amount of passion in his touch. She'd never had someone react to her taking life by becoming even more passionate. He'd been so hurt when she'd told him that they couldn't, red brows furrowing in confusion at her rejection. She liked him…she couldn't hide that even if she was trying too and knowing it had merely hurt him more….

Edward Elwood frowned at his daughter. "Did you tell him why?" He asked. She looked away, her mothers black hair falling over her shoulders. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

His daughter looked up at him. "He's just a boy daddy. He'd never understand what I'm..." She stopped.

"Do you not want to do this anymore Theodore? Your commitment must be absolute or it's useless-"

"I am committed." She said sharply. "I will kill Voldemort." She let out a breath when she realized that she'd snapped at him. "I'm sorry dad."

Edward nodded and her. "Just…be careful. And get some sleep." The dangers were to great if she acted like a human. She'd be immune to that sort of weakness for so long but now that she was around people her age all of the time he could see more humanity in her…even in her dreams.

"Dad." She pulled him out of his thoughts. "Don't come into my mind like this again. Please?" She asked him. "I'll be fine, but invading my dreams is getting weird." He nodded and she lay back down, eyes open in her dream as her mind sorted out a million details.

Somehow despite being full of life again she felt sadness.

"You alright?" Said a voice from behind her in the library.

She turned and felt her stomach jump at the sight of the red head, even though she felt very clearly that it was Fred and not George. "Yeah." She turned back to the shelf and got the astrology book that she needed for divination down. "Why wouldn't I be?"

George leaned on the shelf next to her content that the spell they had used to switch life force had worked. "Cause George isn't." He waited for her reaction, one she seemed intent on not giving.

"Really?" She opened the book and tried to look distracted. "What's wrong with him?"

George reached out and took the book away. "That's what he wants to know." He muttered looking at the pretty young woman. "You look better anyway."

Her green eyes drifted up to him and his heart jumped a little in his chest. "Did I hurt him with the life taking thingy?" She asked suddenly, worried.

George smiled at her single minded-ness. It reminded him of both himself and of Fred. "I don't think that's what did it Teddy Bear."

Teddy glanced away, a blush appearing on her face. "He told you?"

"No…I just knew when he came back last night." George stuck his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the shelf with her. "And just when I thought that I had you figured all out you go and do something stupid like this."

Teddy shook her head slightly. "You don't get it Fred." She told him with a sigh. "You're both making a huge mistake; liking me."

"Let me guess." George turned to her. "You have a dangerous secret that could hurt those that love you." He said dramatically.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you…"

He laughed musically. It made her smile despite herself and her mood. "Everyone is this school has a flippin' secret that could destroy us! That's what makes it so much fun!"

The last part made her drop the smile she had graced. I wasn't _fun_. Nothing about separating yourself from humanity was _fun_. Maybe that was the real difference in between her and the twins. She knew that all of their fun and games might someday result in… death. She may have been powerful but she definitely didn't have any delusions about her own morality.

"Teddy?" She looked back at 'Fred'. "You alright?"

"Yeah….yeah." She looked up at him. "I'm okay Fred. It's just….even though I do like him; 'fancy him' if you will, I shouldn't have restrained myself. I just…shouldn't have lead him," _or myself. _"on. Tell him I'm sorry."

George looked down at her. So she cared about him but there was something else blocking her away. No matter how close they had gotten there was still some sort of wall….locking her away. He however, had every intention of showing her that there shouldn't be. He'd tare down that wall…even if it took tricking her like he was doing now. "He knows. He being me….or me being him right now." He thought about it for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm George…needed to figure out what was going on." Teddy looked at him a little confused. "You don't think you're the only one that can cast a spell do you?"

Teddy starred at him in awe as Fred (the real one with the same tasting life force as the man standing in front of her had) came around the book shelves and looked at them with a grin. "You tricked me?" They both shrugged. "But I'm you're friend!" She protested.

Fred rolled his eyes and put an arm around her brothers shoulder. "So? You think that makes you special?"

Teddy tried to be mad but her mind sighed with relief as George smiled at her. They were friends than. Thank god. "Come on….take that stupid spell off and come outside with me?"

George smiled slightly and rubbed her hair for a moment, stretching his arm out away from his twin and running his thumb over her hair. "Okay. Out we go." He said.

Fred wrapped his other arm over her shoulder and walked out with her. "I'm surprised you still couldn't tell us apart. I still hold to the fact that I'm the charmer."

Teddy snapped her fingers and an icy vine crept out and grabbed them around the ankles, letting her walk away while yanking them upside down in the air. "TEDDY!"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to get Fred but I couldn't tell the difference." She called back as she kept walking with a slightly evil grin.


	16. Holiday Plans

24/07/2007 08:15:00

**Alright I am ignoring the events of book seven seeing as I haven't even entered 4****th**** year yet. **

**Chapter 16**

**Holiday Plans**

A good amount of time had gone by after Teddy and George….mostly Teddy had cut off any relationship that they might have had (To much of their dislikes). The first few days had been strange, as if both were trying to keep it as light as possible. Lee Jordan had even complained of a tooth ache because of their impromptu sweetness, as opposed to the usual witty and sexually charged banter.

Still, slowly things began to calm down as the snow began to melt away. It was easier for the girl to be energetic and (in many cases) help out Harry and unintentally Ron, who copied Harry's papers.

She had watched, knowingly that Sirus Black had escaped and listened to all of the sides of the story. Sitting next to a window, she closed her eyes and listened to her i-pod as she watched people run around on the last day of school. There was nothing good about the summer holiday coming. In fact, she had been dreading it since Christmas. Sitting in the castle alone she had come to the conclusion that this was what summer break was going to be like.

Blowing her bangs, which now had grown long over her eyes, out of the way.

"Ted." She looked over and saw George coming over to her.

"Yeah?" She took her head phones out and looked at him as he sat down next to in the large window.

He turned over onto his back and rested his head on her lap. "Aren't you going to pack?"

Teddy looked down at him. "I'm not going anywhere." She told him. "Theres no need to pack."

George looked at her curiously. "You're staying here?"

Teddy gave a nod dismissively, trying not to feel the well of emotion that being left alone in the castle left in her. "This is where my god father will be so…"

George frowned at this. "You could….I'm sure mum would be fine with you staying with us…I mean after Ginny." He added quickly. "We do rather owe you don't we." It was not a question.

Dumbldore looked at her for a long moment as she packed. A small smile touched his features dispite the events of the end of the year. Her godfather could always find something to smile about. "You will protect them wont you?"

"I assume you mean the Weasley's this time." She said shoving a tank top into her bag. She glanced over as the old man nodded. "I watch over everyone always."

Dumbldore smiled at her and touched her trunk with his wand, making it all snap shut and fold the remainer of her cloths quickly. She frowned at this and put her hands on her hips. "Are you sure that this is really a great idea?" She muttered almost to herself.

"Well I hardly see what sitting around the castle all summer is going to accomplish for you."

"Maybe I should go back to the states….or over to India again and try and figure out whats going on with Voldemort. I hear that there is some news there."

"No." Dumbledore said sharply. So sharply that she looked at him in surprise. "No, you will not go looking for him…nor your parents. You will stay in the care of the Weasley's."

"Alright." She said a bit uneasily as she tossed some books into the last duffle-bag.

"For the ENTIRE duration of the holiday." He clarified. Teddy looked a little put out at the thought of her oversight being caught. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes God father."


	17. Calm Before Her Storm

24/07/2007 08:24:00

**Hehe: Warning a little mature flirting. **

**Chapter 17**

**Calm Before Her Storm**

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys Mrs. Weasley." Teddy said with a smile at the older woman. "It really means a lot to me."

"Oh no, no, no!" Mrs. Weasley said to her. "After you saving Ginny it's the very least we can do. George, help her with that trunk will you! Be a gentlemen." George had after all been right. Mrs. Wealsey seemed to have taken Teddy as her own after saving her only daughter.

"It's alright Mum." Came a voice from the other side of the room. She turned to see another young man, older than them standing there. "I'll help her." He gave her a charming smile that reminded her of Fred and George. "I'm Charlie." He said extending a hand to her. "What's a beautiful little thing like you called?"

Teddy smiled and felt Ginny pock her arm from behind her. "Theodore." She shook his firm, calloused hand. "Your brothers call me Teddy."

"Like the bear." Fred put in. "I thought you were going to help with the trunks, not flirt."

Charlie grinned at the twins as they both rolled their eyes. "I can do both." He told them before directing his attention back to Teddy. "From what I hear though you can do more than cuddle. You saved Ginny from a dementor after all. Ted seems more suitable." He pulled out his wand and flicked it making the truck fly up the steps to what she guess was Ginny's room that she was kind enough to share.

Teddy smiled at this, not impressed but more happy with not being totally stuck with her cute and slightly deceiving nick name. "And you must be the dragon trainer."

"That got your attention did it? I suppose my mother told you all about me?"

Teddy shrugged. "A little. I guess I do have a petition for danger. And as for knowing, its you hands and the burn on your arm."

"Clever." Charlie said with a smile. "I suppose we should be worried that the twins found a smart person to help them play their games? Or should I be happy and hope that you stop them from some of it?"

Teddy glanced back at Fred and George who were mimicking their brothers charming comments with a good deal of personal, creative license to it. "I wouldn't dream of ever trying to stop them." She said to him.

"Like you could." George put an arm around her shoulder. "I've snogged her Charlie. You'd be sloppy seconds."

Teddy glared at him. "I don't think I'd touch me right now if I were you." She hissed at him, giving him an elbow in the stomach.

"Ouch!" He said with a grin at her.

Teddy came down the stairs in the early morning with a soft yawn, sure to not wake the other sleeping teenagers in the Burrow. Honestly she loved the Burrow. It was so much homier than her mansion back in Hawaii and she rather enjoyed running into people as she walked through the house. Not that her baby sister and mother didn't make enough noise.

For instance now, as she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see George, clad only in his boxers getting a bowl of oatmeal for an early pre-breakfast snack. She swallowed and debated running back up the stairs. True they hadn't been awkward since she had voiced her concerns and told him that she didn't want to date him for that reason. Still she was sure in both of their states something would come up.

"George." She said. He didn't turn around and briefly she wondered if he was sleeping eating; something her little sister frequently claimed that she was doing when she wasn't meant to have candy after 4 pm. "George." She said again and he turned around. She laughed at the spoon sticking out of his mouth as he chewed at the oatmeal and the surprised look on his face.

"Hum?" He asked, pulling the spoon from his full mouth and swallowing hard. He looked down at himself, his half naked state jolting him awake and then smirked at her. "Morning." He said nonchalantly as if she couldn't see every line and freckle…well almost every freckle on his body. He looked her over as she looked at him from the staircase, wearing her pajamas. Basically a pair of shorts…short-shorts at that, and a tank top. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail showing her perfectly kissable neck. He smiled. He would need to make up early more often on summer vacation now that she was here. He had no intention of letting her get away with telling him that she cared but couldn't be with him and had every intention of making her see his side of the predicament.

"Right." She said. Yeah, that's what she was going to say. "Morning?"

George laughed and sat down at the table. "You want me to put some cloths on?" He said with a smirk handing her a bowl. "I know how hard you try to resist me. I could at least help out a bit."

Teddy reached out. "No, you're fine." She was surprised at the lowered volume her voice came out at.

"I know."

"Don't be a jerk." She snatched the bowl out of his outstretched hand and poured herself a bowl of cereal. George smiled at her over the table. "So what are you doing up?" She asked him.

"Fred snores." He told her. "But than again so do I so…." _As you will soon find out I hope. _ He raised an eyebrow as she continued to look down into her bowl of cereal. "You can't look at me can you?" He laughed.

Teddy narrowed her eyes at her bowl. "You're too pale. I'm afraid I'll go blind if I look straight at you." She justified harshly.

He smirked. "You like my paleness." He told her, kicking her under the table to get her full attention. She looked at him and continued eating after a moment. "Aw," George murmured to her. "No naughty comment to that one hum?" He asked her.

Teddy closed her eyes for a moment and grinned at herself. She ran her bare leg up his… slowly. "Not in your parents house." She murmured sexily to him and his blue eyes widened at her. "Oh someone can dish it out but they sure can't take it." She taunted.

"Hey guys!" Ron ran down the stairs. "Come on George! Get dressed to practice Quittage!"

George physically jerked at the sound of the new voice and glanced at his little brother than back at the gorgeous girl across from him, now reading the Daily Profit leisurely, nibbling on her finger nail with painfully full, naturally pink lips. "I'll be a while Ron. I don't think it's a good idea for me to stand up right now."

She smirked down at the paper obviously still listening and ran her smooth calf up his again.

George smirked at her, leaning in closer. "Tease."

"Pervert." She leaned in close too for a moment so that her warm breath would touch his skin.

"Whatever." Ron muttered shaking his head at the two older students. "Put some cloths on." He walked out.

Teddy glanced back up at him again now that his brother was gone. "Oh come on George, its quittage. We all know how much you loooooooooove quittage." She prodded. "Go on, stand up, walk up stairs and get ready."

"No." George pulled the sports section from her.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. She'd never seen him read before much less read the paper. "But you want to practice don't you?" she faked innocents.

"Not at the moment." He told her, glancing up with a deep blush as his mother walked into the kitchen.

"George! If you don't hurry you're going to fall behind the others practicing." Molly called walking past them and smiling at the two teens.

"I don't know about falling." Teddy muttered under her breath so only George could hear.

He chocked on the oatmeal in his mouth. "I'm fine." George said quickly to his mother. "I'm entertaining our guest."

"Not very well." She muttered again suggestively soft. She looked up at Molly Weasley. "He's rather _under _the weather right now." She glanced at him. He glared back.

"Oh dear George are you hurt…ill!?" His mother asked quickly and with a lot of concern, feeling his forehead. "You are a little warm."

He shooed her away so that she didn't notice anything or the reason why he was warm and his skin was flushed. "Just my pride." he muttered lowly.

"Not nearly as much as it will be if you stand up." Teddy pointed out softly.

"Oh dear I think the first aid kit is upstairs from the last prank you played." Molly pointed out bustling around the kitchen looking around the kitchen for it.

"I'll get it!" Teddy jumped up and ran up the stairs. George narrowed his eyes. She was far too eager…he had after all practically taught her that tone.

"Thank you dear." Molly called after her. She looked at her son. "What a sweet girl. Now George why can't you be more than friends with a girl like that?" He gritted his teeth as she came bounding down the stairs again and Molly turned to get breakfast ready for the rest of the group.

Teddy smiled at him and placed the kit on the table rummaging through it. She looked up to make sure Molly was turned the other way before pulling out and setting the container of Vaseline in front of him with a sweet, innocent smile.

"You…." He muttered at her as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun." She breathed in his ear, making him shiver in his hypersensitive state before she raced up the stairs.

George gritted his teeth and grabbed the newspaper from the table to hold in front of his groin as he stormed up the stairs. He stopped in front of her on top of the stairs quickly cornering her into the wall. It would be far more threatening if he wasn't holding a newspaper in front of his nether regions.

She looked up at him innocently as he braced one long arm on the side of her head while the other one held the sports section in place. "Something wrong George?" She asked, focusing on his face instead of his finely toned chest…or anything lower. Quittage should have been mandatory for all males.

He looked down into her face with a raised eyebrow. "No Teddy Bear. Everything is perfect." He said sarcastically.

"If you can play tricks why can't I?" She asked innocently, big green eyes shinning. In reality there was nothing that she wanted to do more than run her hands down the carved chest, feeling his heated skin and finding out what he would do when she did.

George, for the life of him, could not come up with a answer to this. Luckily he didn't have to as his twin came out of their room and looked at his brother and his friend oddly. "What's up?" He asked. He glanced down at the paper George was holding and smirked. "Ah." He gave Teddy a thumbs up. "Being a little minx today are we?" He asked.

"He started it." Teddy justified, noticing that despite his twin's presents he hadn't moved from leaning up on the wall slightly against her.

Fred smiled at their best friend…and apparently the object of his brothers resent groaning and muttering in his sleep. "I'm sure he did." He walked past them. "The Vaseline is in the first aid kit mate. I hid it upstairs a few days ago."

Teddy burst out laughing and leaned forward a little, clenching her stomach. George narrowed his eyes at her laughter as his brother waved for them to continue and walked away. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her straight up, forcing the shoulder against the wall. He ran the back of his hand down the skin along her collarbone temptingly. "Not nice." He murmured to her and she nodded, ceasing her giggle fit with effort.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, his hair falling around both of their faces. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the scent of him and his breath running over her skin along with his fingers. It was one thing to not be able to touch the person you wanted to, but a completely other thing to have that person touching you and still not be able to let yourself.

George smiled. Alright she wanted to be a tease, he was sure he could outdo her at that. She was the one that was holding back after all. He had no problem snogging her senseless right now, in his boxers, in the middle of the hallway. He dropped the newspaper and she blushed a little as he braced the other arm on the wall, leaning in closer and whispered in her ear, "Now who can't take it, darling?" He brushed his lips over her ear as he spoke making her shiver slightly.

Teddy looked up at him, pushing a piece of red hair from his face and running her fingers along his jaw elegantly. "I'm going to call your mom." She murmured.

George chuckled. "Way to kill that mood Teddy Bear."

Teddy summed up her courage and gave a skeptical glance down. "You look fine with it." She said cocking her dark eyebrow up.

George gave a mischievous grin to her. "Sure you still want to be just friends?" He said in a soft voice, bordering on sweet along with seductive. He watched as her soft lips moved to try to form an answer but she didn't. He leaned in a little closer to her, moving towards her lips, entranced and needing this, needing her touch.

"Um…" Both looked over to see Hermonie looking at them, wide eyed.

George moved in the way again as Teddy tried to pull away from him at the sight of the confused and scandalized looking girl, not letting her. "Hermonie. Why don't you take notes than go find Ron." He said cheekily.

Teddy gave him a little punch in the stomach, just hard enough to make him gasp. "Actually you're just a little late. We're done." She told the other girl stepping away. "George is about to go compensate by flying around on his broom." She gave the boy and kiss on his cheek and spun around to go to the room that she, Hermonie and Ginny were sharing.

George glanced over as the girls walked up the field that they were practicing in. Teddy and Hermonie were talking and Hermonie was giggling while Teddy blushed. Not a good sign for him….or was it? He turned and hit a ball as hard as he could with his bat.

Fred looked at him with a smirk. "Taking out frustration of some sort George?" He asked. It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah." Ron looked down at the girls than at his brother. "What's up with you and Teddy anyway? I thought the three of you were just friends but you and she seem to be getting pretty cozy again."

"If there was anything going on, it wouldn't be your business Ron." George grunted as he hit another ball, which his twin caught with am "umph". "She's just being a stubborn brat."

"Really now." Fred tucked the ball under his arm and swooped down to the girls.

"What's he doin'?" Ron muttered uneasily.

George thought for a moment about what he would do in this situation and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the inevitable conclusion.

"Teddy Bear." Fred called, landing next to her. "So if there's nothing going on in between you and my brother, I mean its obvious that you don't fancy him or anything…"

"Fred…." Teddy warned him as George landed.

"And even if there is…I mean if it doesn't work out or you are _dissatisfied_ in _any way_…we're a lot alike but we're not exactly identical if you catch my drift." She raised an eyebrow at him and George rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for that painful mental picture to block out Fred." She said as the other twin slapped him in the head.

"Teddy!" Ginny was running up the hill panting. "Dumbledore is here….something…well he wont tell me. Something has to have happened though and he says he needs to see you and to tell you that it is important!"


	18. All Alone

10/09/2007 21:38:00

**I am sorry that this is taking so long and that this chapter is so short. I've moved back home and am in school again and the beginning of the semester has been plagued with both personal and academic issues. But I haven't forgotten and I hope that I'm not going to disappoint all of my new and old supporters on here. **

**Everyone: thank you for your interest.**

**Chapter 18**

**All Alone**

Teddy didn't see fit to run down the hill. With Dumbledore there was always something important to tell. She did, however, walk rather quickly down the hill towards the Burrow with the others on her heels.

George opened the door to the Burrow for her so that she didn't blast through it. In the time that she had walked her mind had filled with a million different reasons why Dumbledore would come to the Burrow for her, each more horrible and nauseating than the last.

Dumbledore was seated at the table in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley on his right and Charlie not far off, speaking in hushed tones. The older woman looked up at her and the instant that Teddy saw the pity in her eyes, fear finally gripped her.

"Theodore" Dumbledore said standing up.

"Just tell me." She was surprised that she was able to speak so bluntly to her godfather. His blue eyes had lost their twinkle for a moment.

"Perhaps…more privacy." Charlie started.

"Tell me now." Teddy cut him off. Though she had become good friends with Charlie over the summer, much to Georges jealousy, she was in no mood to be babied or coddled. Dumbledore knew what she was capable of. The others only knew a fraction.

"Theodore." Dumbledore looked at her sternly. It was very rare that he did so, most of the time treating her as if she was one of his peers. "The others…might be too young to hear this. Please come." He extended a hand and lead her outside into the sunlight.

Teddy followed very willingly. "I saw pity." She muttered, glancing back at the house where she could see spots on the window from the others noses being pressed against the glass to hear. "Please Dumbledore. What's going on?" He hesitated giving her the chance to continue. "Is it another mission? Do you need me to do something they think I shouldn't? Or was there another attempt on my kidnapping?" She asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that." He sat down on a bench in the Weasley's garden and patted it as an indication that he wanted her to join him. She did. "Your parents and younger sister were in a safe house in India…as I'm sure you deduced."

Teddy nodded. "Dad loves India." She tried not to catch the past tense that was being used by the old man.

Dumbledore looked pained by her statement for a fraction of a second. "Teddy…."

Fred and George watched her back in the garden as hours passed. Their mother refused to tell them, even though they pestered her until she threatened to tie them up by they're ears.

Dumbledore had left hours ago, without a word, but still the girl sat there in the same position that he had left her in for hours and hours. They could not see her face from the window, her back turned to them, ankles crossing and hands braced on either side of her.

Finally George and Fred saw her arms tense up and her head fall forward. He couldn't be sure that she was crying but it was either that or she was in pain. He and his twin ran out into the garden at the same time but George got there first…just in time to catch her as she fell off of the bench sobbing. He lowered her to the ground with him, her head buried in his shoulder and her small chest heaving.

Both twins were stunned at the amount of tears…they couldn't even imagine what it was like for Teddy, so young but so strong, to cry…much less sob. "Sush…" Fred ran his fingers through her hair. "Tell us what happened Ted."

"It has to be a mistake!" She sobbed. "He's wrong! Dad…cast a spell or something that would make them think….Rose is only six!" She cried. "Dumbledore has to be wrong!"

George looked at his brother hoping that he would have some insight as to what their friend was crying about. Fred shrugged. George looked down at her for a moment and decided not to ask and that just hugging her right now would be best.

"They're all dead…." She whispered into his shirt. "Pettigrew that bastard…all three of them dead." Fred looked at George in alarm. "I'm all alone…"

Teddy didn't speak much after that for a few days, until Dumbledore came back to tell her that there would be a muggle burial for the family in Hawaii and that she was not to attend at risk of being seen. She didn't speak after that at all.

Finally one night, as he lay in bed, George could no longer take it. He had been staring at the ceiling in he and his twins room for a long time. He should have been able to sleep but every time he did he would dream about her. Those tears that ran down her face and hid in her eyes even when she wasn't crying were haunting.

He got up and snuck silently out of he and his twins room and down the landing to where Ginny was sharing her room with the only other girl in the house. Peeking inside he couldn't tell the coat was empty and remained unknowing until he was right up next to it. It was then he realized just how small she must have been that he couldn't notice at all. She would make no indentation into the fabric were she there either.


	19. The Palace

24/01/2008 19:22:00

**Chapter 19**

**The Palace **

"I can't find her anywhere." Fred said coming back into the kitchen. George had woken Ginny up to ask where Teddy was, who had in turn woken up Mrs. Weasley when they couldn't find her, who had woken up everyone else when they couldn't find her.

"We should contact Dumbledore." Arthur said finally. "He needs to know."

George rubbed his head, running his fingers angrily though his red hair. He hadn't wanted it to come to that. They had checked the entire house, he and Fred and climbed onto the roof to see if she was there. They had gone into the forest…but she was no where to be found.

"He's going to be so mad at her." Ron muttered.

"No he wont." Fred put in. "Have you ever seen him mad at anyone?"

"Have you ever seen Teddy do something irrational?" The youngest boy retorted.

There was a long silence. "I'll contact Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley muttered.

"I've already heard." Dumbledore said from the door. His voice was flushed and his face looked strained. "George…if you could please come with me?" George looked at Fred confused. Dumbledore didn't say a word though, just walked out the door. George looked at his father who was nodding at him solemnly.

George walked out of the door into the darkness. Once he was out, Dumbledore grabbed his arm. Again there were no words spoken, no incline of what was going on or what the ancient man knew. The world contracted around George like a tight vice as he was pulled through space.

The air was warm now wherever they were and a mist hung over the world. It was daylight wherever they had apperated too. The sun was having trouble shinning thought the thick stew that was over the ground, and there was a certain tragedy that the sun just couldn't seem to cheer. The ground under his feet was dirt and if he could see it he would have known that huge tropical leaves were matted there from the end of the season.

"I don't understand." George told the headmaster, frustrated and wanting to be out finding the girl.

Dumbledore began walking through the grass land and George had no choice but to follow. The world seemed to get even mistier as they moved forward, until finally George heard something crack under his feet. He looked back up and saw a huge burnt out house….a Hawaiian palace. Pieces still looked to be falling apart. The wood, no matter how beautiful it had once been, was now black and smelled like sulfur.

"Teddy!?" He yelled. "Ted!"

There was no answer but Dumbledore, standing solemnly at his side seemed to know that the girl was here. The old man began to walk forward, removing a half hanging door with his wand so that they could enter the next room.

It was a high ceiling room, even though there was no longer much of a ceiling at all. The sky seemed to have no limits as it continued up. The tile on the floor seemed to be the only thing left normal. White shined up from them and a deep black marble made swirling patterns. It was like ink spreading across the ground until finally, they lead to the girl. Her long hair spread across the floor from where she was sitting…he didn't remember it being so long. It flooded into the ink that was around the floor.

"Ted…" He murmured again, starting to walk forward.

"Stop." Dumbledore told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Theodore." He said. The girl, still turned away from them, stood slowly, having to brace her hands on the floor. "You shouldn't be here." He told her. "You shouldn't have apperated."

So looked over to the side of the room, ignoring them. "He killed Rose over there." She told them quietly. "And Mom and Dad…over there." She pointed a long finger across the room. "Where they trained me."

"You don't know that Teddy." George told her softly.

"The plants told me." She muttered. George raised an eyebrow than looked over at the corner where she was staring. Brights were growing there now and vines had over taken that wall. "He did it. I can still feel him."

"Teddy…" George was still far from her but he felt like he had to reach out his hand anyway. He instantly knew why Dumbledore had stopped him when he did. The air was ice cold and dead. "Please."

Dumbledore watched as Teddy turned to the boy. He eyes went from black to green again when she looked at the boy. Still she was unaware of where she was. She reached out her hand from yards away, as if she could grasp his hand from where she stood. "This was my home."

Dumbledore felt his heart contract as he looked at yet another life…another potentially great wizard being lost to tragedy. Still she had to have something left in her, because the forest still whispered 'welcome home' to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

An End to Innocence

Teddy spent the rest of the summer away from the burrow. Much to George's dismay. Getting her out of the tropical castle had not been easy. In fact he had been nearly eaten alive by plants trying to get closer to her. The long black ink that had come from her hair had made spider webs around her jolting body, racked with tears. Eventually though she had stopped seeing through him in her sadness and looked right at him. He had held her and whispered that it was going to be okay. The words next had stung him.

"It's not going to be okay." It was simple but it had summed it up. She was right of course. Her family was dead and she was all alone.

Taking her hand he had lead her back to Dumbledore. The rest was a flicker of motion. He had apperated George back to the burrow and then whisked Teddy away to god knew where.

She was not on the train ride back either. Fred watched his brother. His eyes lit up every time someone walked by the door, than his face fall when it wasn't a certain little killing machine. He had to admit that he missed the girl too. She was a crazy little thing with a mind for tricks and witty jokes. George hadn't said very much about what had happened when Dumbledore took him. Just that Teddy's family was dead and that she was close to the same.

"I'm sure she's fine." He told his twin. George gave him a doubtful look. "She's probably already back at the castle planning a parade or something."

"Maybe." George murmured.

Dumbledore climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Teddy, beautiful as ever sat there on a ledge looking out over the country as she waited for the train to come in. He had debated sending her away again but she was about as ready as she was ever going to be to get on with her life and her task.

"Theodore." He murmured making her look up. "The train will be here soon. Don't you want to get dressed?"

She brushed a strand of long black hair from her face. "Soon…I will soon." She told him. There was really very little point though. She might still be labeled a student but there was one thing on her mind now that she had calmed the dark power inside of her. Murder. Her family was gone; Harry's family was gone. Neville Longbottom's family was all but gone. It was time to send them some company…and that was going to be Tom Riddle and any death eater that she could get her fingers wrapped around.

The summer at Hogwarts had given her the time she needed to think about what to do next. Finding a specific person was not a sprint. Finding and killing him would be a marathon. She didn't know where the thought had come from but it seemed like something her father would think. This comforted her. So she had come to terms with what had to be done. She would be a student a little while longer. She would wait until he resurfaced, because one was thing was for sure. He would come to Hogwarts.

Until then she would be doing what she had done the rest of the summer; hunting. Dumbledore couldn't keep her on a leash forever. His guard had been down the first night that she had come back and she had gotten out. Tracking down one of the death eaters that had been at her home had not been hard. She knew his energy. Finding him in London had been like finding the tube for the right tunnel…it had taken a few hours but eventually appeared to her. She'd killed him. It was rage, grief and sadness and really hadn't helped her find the mastermind who had thought the plan up but it helped her get over some of that anger and brought her back down to earth.

Dumbledore watched her face contort as she went over what she had to do again in her mind. She was planning and he knew it. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "The Weasley's will be on that train." He reminded her quietly, waiting for a reaction. If there was any hope of restoring humanity back into her instead of her task it was with the Weasley's. He wished that he could have left her with them over the summer. Human connection would have been good for her but it would have been far too dangerous. Molly and Arthur would not have been able to keep any of the dark tendencies at bay. She was too powerful.

Teddy leaned back against the side of the wall and looked at him. "I know Godfather, but what would you have me do?"

Dumbledore sighed and sat down next to her. "Beautiful, smart Theodore. You are far too dear to too many people to end up like this." He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Three less people." She muttered under her breath.

"I shall be frank with you Theodore. You are not a child. You have hardly ever been one." His stern tone caught her attention. "Your father and your mother knew what they were getting into. Murder is a part of this scenario."

Teddy stood up venomously. "And my baby sister! What was her crime!" She nearly yelled. So he was Dumbledore, what of it? She was the first elemental born in thousands of years.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Same as yours…being born." He murmured, noise sad and forlorn. Yes that was Teddy's crime. He stood and put a hand on each of her arms. "Casualties of war my dear. You speak of them yourself. Are you not meant to be one as well?"

"And what of my destiny than Godfather?" He looked at her questioningly. "When shall I turn into what I was made into? Your little murderer?"

Dumbledore rubbed her arms. "In time." Was all that he said.

George and Fred walked through the entrance hall laughing with Lee. George, however, remained distracted. She had to be around here somewhere. Dumbledore wouldn't keep her anywhere else…returning to Hogwarts had to be the only way to keep her safe.

And there she was, walking down the stairs. She was pulling at her tie and collar uncomfortably. George smiled slightly at this. It was just like the first time that he had seen her. She was less of a formal person, beautiful in a rebellious sort of way. She glanced up and around. Her eyes were that unnerving black, inky colour again. She blinked it away as she saw them looking at her and did her best to give a small smile, unable to stand the worried expression that George was sure had entered his face.

"Alright everyone!" Professor Mcgonical shooed them all towards the great hall. "The sorting is about to start! To your seats."

"Can I talk to you?" She asked George after hugging Fred. "In private."

George nodded quickly. "Yeah of course. Come on." He took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall and through some of the hallways, sure that they would not be found by any wandering students or teachers.

"George I'm-" He cut her off, pushing her into a wall and kissing her hard. Her hands gripped his shoulders but she couldn't push him away. His lips were rough but loving at the same time, his hands finding her slender waist and wrapping around them.

"Thank Merlin you're alright." He murmured, breaking away, his nose still brushing against hers.

"George…I…god! Shit! Fuck!" She pulled away from him and ran her fingers through her hair. "I wish you hadn't done that!"

George starred at her for a moment. "Why? Cause it makes that black in your eyes go away?" He gave a little laugh and cupped her cheek.

She pulled away again and made a frustrated noise. "George just stop! I'm not the girl I was a year ago. Please understand that."

"You are!" He insisted. "Teddy, I know what happened to you was horrid but we're going to make them pay for it. We'll find them and put them on trial and they'll get what they desearved and you'll have justice."

"I killed one." She shocked him into silence and he stepped back from her. "I put my hand on his chest and sucked the life right out of him. That's my justice." For the first time she read the gravity of what she had done on his face. "You think I'm all just fun and games and playful magic but I'm not. I'm a murderer. That's what I was breed to be. I'm Dumbledore's little assasin. I kill them before they kill you. That's what I was trained for. That's the girl you think you like. That's what I am."

She looked away as he starred at her. "No." He finally said. "No I don't believe you. You killed a man?"

Teddy licked her lips but still didn't look at him. "You think this is some sort of childish game?" She whispered back. "This is a war. Why do you think that Dumbledore brought me here to start with? It was to clear a path for Harry to Voldemort."

George shook his head. "But it's more than that now. You care for me."

Teddy shut her eyes for a moment. "You know I do. I wouldn't have been your friend if I didn't. But god George, you can't love a murderer."

He felt a soft breath leave his lips. "You're not a murderer. No I can't believe that you are. I've seen you save lives too. Ginny, Harry… You had your reasons."

"Vengeance." She replied simply. "Cold, bloody vengeance. If I didn't suck out his life with my bare hands I would have slit his throat. And I'll do it again." She pushed him away and started to walk back to the hall. "Just leave me be George. This is no game anymore."


End file.
